The Black Mage's Apprentice
by rampakslue0
Summary: What if Igneel didn't find Natsu? What if he was raised by Acnologia. What if Zeref found him and took care of him? What if Fairy Tail held a secret that was dangerous, terrible, and great. This is my take on Fairy Tail. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Ram: Hi! If you read my other fanfic, and are hoping that this is somewhat related to it, I'm sorry. That one's on hold until I can brainstorm ideas. Anyways, this is a fanfic on Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy!**

**Zeref: Can you shut up and kill me already?**

**Mavis: No, don't kill him.**

**Ram: No. You're important to the story.**

**Zeref: Fine, later then? Please.**

**Ram: Sure~ *sweat drop***

**Mavis: You better not or else I will…..**

***Ram swats both of them away***

**Ram: Anyways, character and storyline credits go to Hiro Mashima, though most of them are OOC. R&R! Enjoy *Curtain falls***

**Mavis: Ha! I'm back so if you kill Zeref I will… *Realizes that no one's there* Ugh. Fine, later then.**

**Prologue**

Zeref was walking through the forest. He was looking for a quiet place to be. One where there was no life for him to kill. Then up ahead he saw a trying to avoid capture from six soldiers. He would guess the boy to be about seven years old. He had spiky pink hair and wore a black vest and pants that ended just below the knees. He had a scarf that looked like it was made of dragon scales and an obsidian necklace with a ruby shaped like a circle in it.

"Stop! Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you." The boy cried out.

The soldiers just laughed and approached him. The leader said, "Now, just hand over the necklace and the scarf and we will be on our way."

The boy was backed against a tree and refused, "No, this was given to me by my dad, Acnologia. It is the only thing I have left."

"Acnologia? How did this boy know him? Why would the chaos dragon help a human?" Zeref wondered.

The soldiers kept coming closer to the boy. Before Zeref could do anything, The boy looked up and said, "Chaos Dragon's Roar." A black magic circle appeared in front of his mouth. Before the soldiers could do anything, a black beam of energy blasted the soldiers.

"Ah!. No, go away quickly." The boy kept shouting.

"No." The soldiers picked themselves up. They were bruised and battered. "Hey, he can use magic."

"No problem, we have magic ourselves little boy."

"Ready, okay go. Rune magic, seal!" The soldiers all simultaneously cast the same spell. They were about to seal him when the boy started screaming. Zeref looked and saw a pitch black magic circle above him. It shattered. Then death magic started to swirl around the boy. The same death magic that Zeref used. It then blasted outwards, killing everything in its path. It passed the soldiers and they all dropped dead. The boy then dropped to his knees. "I should have listened to him. He told me to show no mercy ad attack immediately." The boy murmured.

Zeref then went to the boy. The boy jumped up.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

"My name is Zeref. I saw you using death magic. Would you like me to help you control it?" Zeref wondered why he was helping him. Maybe, he didn't want someone else with the same curse to despair like he did and end up killing millions of people.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because, I have the same curse as you," Zeref told him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Natsu."

"Where are your parents?" Zeref asked him.

"They're dead. Acnologia raised me for a while, but one day, he disappeared." Natsu said.

"Come with me."

It was the year x781. Zeref knew that it was time for him to retreat to Tenrojima. He had trained Natsu for four years. The boy had become stronger. He used the same magic as Zeref did but had better control over his death wave. He came to be able to use Re-equip magic as well. Zeref taught him the three great Fairy Magic. He also taught him celestial magic. The magic of the stars.

Natsu was next to him, meditating with him.

"Natsu ."

"Yes dad?" Natsu asked him.

Natsu had come into the habit of calling him dad. He tried several times to break it but, he eventually gave up.

"It is time for me to go a different place."

"No! Why do you have to leave me like Acnologia?" Natsu asked him. He did not sob nor wail like many eleven year olds would do. Instead, he calmly asked him the question.

"I must. But before I go, I have something to tell you and a gift." Zeref answered him. He took out a staff. "This staff will help you gain more power. With it, you can copy any magic you have encountered. Be careful though, it will drain you completely if you use it too much. It will be weaker than the original user can use the move, but against others, it will be useful." He then took the staff and pulled it. It came apart into two long wands. He gave it to Natsu who took it and hid it with his re-equip magic.

"Now, if you go to the city of Magnolia, you will find a guild named Fairy Tail. Once there, ask them if you can join them. You will grow stronger there. And you will discover a secret that you should not know now."

Natsu nodded. Although he wanted to know what the secret was now, he could wait.

"Now I must leave. Bye," Zeref said as he concentrated his magic.

"Bye dad." Natsu said as Zeref prepared to teleport.

"Teleportation!"

Zeref was gone.

**Ram: So how did you like it? Please tell me. **

**Mavis: Ram! *in the background, running toward the screen. ***

**Ram: I better end this now before Mavis gets here. Bye!**

***Curtain falls***

**Mavis: Hey! Ram! Get back here. *Chasing sounds***

**Zeref: Please, Mavis don't…**

**Mavis: Fine then I will spoil the story right now. So next Ram will **

***Connection Terminated***


	2. The Death Fairy Dragon

**Ram: So, how did you like the prologue? I hope it was okay. I might stop writing in the middle of the story. That means two things. One, I …..**

**Mavis: Got lazy like he usually is and stopped writing. **

**Ram: No~ **

**Mavis: *unbelief in her face.***

**Ram: Fine, yes, it means I got lazy and stopped writing. But if enough people review, then I might not stop. Two, I can't think of new ideas. This won't be that bad because I will get back to it then. Three, I will be…**

**Zeref: working on Rebirth of a Legacy, his other fanfic. He stopped because of reason two.**

**Ram: Will both of you stop interrupting me? It's getting really annoying. I might actually kill you then.**

**Zeref: YES YES YES. Please kill me.**

**Ram: *sweat drop* Or not. I won't kill you then.**

**Mavis: YES YES YES YES YES. *jumps up and down in delight***

**Ram: ugh , I can't stand this. **

**Lucy: Hey! I'm here too**

**Ram: Lucy! How did you get in here?**

**Ezra: I got her in here with me.**

**Ram: How did she get past the guards?**

**Lucy: Oh, I made guard drop and crush a strawberry shortcake in front of Ezra. **

**Ram and Mavis: *sweat drop***

**Zeref: Please KILL ME NOW!**

**Ram: Anyways, please enjoy the story. R&R!**

***Curtain Drops***

**Lucy: Hey, you forgot to give credit to Hiro Mashima. **

**Ezra: Come here!**

**Ram: What Lucy said. **

***starting story***

**Chapter 1 **

**The Death Fairy Dragon**

Natsu Zerefu approached the guild hall of the guild known as Fairy Tail. He came here because his dad, Zeref, told him too. He told him to join the guild, then he would become strong and kill him. He had no intention of killing his dad.

Natsu opened the doors and went inside. It was chaos. A girl in armor was fighting another girl using takeover magic. There was a girl behind the counter that looked like she was knocked out. She had a huge bump on her head. There was another girl wearing only a bra and underwear drinking beer, from a barrel. On the other side of the room, were wizards fighting with magic. There was fire, ice, men, etc, and a guy with no shirt. The girl behind the counter woke and shouted, "Gray! Your shirt." Gray, as he seemed to be called, was surprised and looked around.

In this entire ruckus, no one noticed Natsu. Except for Makarov, and Gildartz. They saw a boy with pink hair, pitch black eyes, black vest, white pants, silver scarf, and an obsidian necklace standing by the door. He made eye contact with him and motioned him to come.

When Natsu came to Makarov, the master asked him, "What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Natsu Zerefu. I wish to join your guild. My master told me to join this guild to become stronger."

Makarov and Gildartz looked at each other. Then Gildartz said, "Wait here while we decide what to do."

While they were going towards the office, Natsu called out to them, "My master also mentioned something about Lumen Historie. What is it?"

Makarov and Gildartz froze, then the master replied, "It's nothing you need to know right now."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]

"How did he know about Lumen Historie? Isn't it something only the masters and future masters know about?" Gildartz asked him.

"I don't know. What troubles me more is his last name. Zerefu, it sound too much like Zeref. We will need to keep a close eye on him" Makarov answered.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]

Natsu sat down on one of the tables. A group of kids his age approached him. The youngest girl said, "HI, my name is Lisanna. This is Ezra, my sister Mirajane, and Gray."

The others said, "Hi"

Natsu just ignored them.

"Hey, we said hi, aren't you going to say something?" Ezra demanded.

"Yeah, are you deaf?" Gray said.

"Fine, hi" Natsu said in a bored tone.

"What's your name?" Lisanna asked.

"Natsu, now will you please buzz off?"

"Hey, no one talks to my sister like that!" Mirajane shouted.

He just shrugged and sat there.

"Hey what's your problem?" Gray demanded. He pushed Natsu.

Natsu stood up and glared at him.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do? Huh?" Gray laughed, "Bet you aren't as strong as I am."

Natsu's eyes grew darker if that was possible. Then a ring of red formed around his iris. Two black magic circle appeared around his wrists. "Deadly fist, of the Chaos Dragon!" Natsu punched Gray in the face with a fistful of black energy. Gray was thrown across the hall. He crashed into a table. Everyone looked up.

Ezra looked angry and said, "What was that for?"

Natsu just turned around and just walked off.  
"So it's a fight you want?" Ezra said as she equipped a sword, "Then it's a fight you get.  
Ezra swung her sword at Natsu. He dodged the attack.

Mirajane smirked, "What does he think he's going to do? No one can beat Ezra."

Lisanna looked worried, "Sister, let's go help Gray for now."

Ezra kept attacking Natsu and he kept dodging. Then he yelled, "Chaos Dragon's Roar." Then a beam of energy shot out of his mouth towards Ezra. She yelled, "Re-equip" She changed into her Adamantine Armor. The attack only pushed her back.

Gildartz and Makarov came out. "Should I stop them master?"

No, let them be," Makarov answered

Natsu kept dodging all of Ezra's attack. Then he shouted, "Equip, Adamantine Sword!" A sword appeared in his hands. He attacked a surprised Ezra.

Everyone in the room whispered. "He can re-equip like Ezra!" "How strong is he?" "He still doesn't stand a chance against Ezra though."

Natsu attacked Ezra again and again. Their swords met and they backed off. Ezra was panting but Natsu wasn't event breathing hard. Then he yelled, "Celestial magic. Leo. Sagittarius. Aquarius. Aries. Capricorn. Scorpio. Taurus. Cancer. Gemini. Libra. Pieces. Virgo." As he called out each constellation's names, a golden seal appeared above him.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "He can use several magics?" Lisanna and Mirajane was worried. Everyone looked to see what would happen next.

There were twelve golden magic circles above him. "Be judged by the twelve constellations of heaven!" Natsu yelled. Bright golden beams came out of each seals. They all went towards Ezra. She tried to cut them but her sword went through them. As the twelve beams hit her, her armor and weapons disappeared. She fell to the ground. Bruised and battered. Natsu then created another magic circle, "Chaos Dragon's cannon." A huge dark energy came out and was shot towards Ezra. Gildartz then grabbed Natsu's legs and lifted him up into the air. The attack missed Ezra and destroyed a good part of the ceiling.

Everyone looked in shock at Natsu who was dangled in the air by Gildartz. "Let me go. Let me go."

Gildartz let him go and he sat on the ground. He shivered.

"Who taught you those magic?" Makarov asked.

"My masters taught me. The first master was Acnologia."

Gildartz and Makarov looked at each other.

"My second master was.." then Natsu had a blank look in his face. "Everyone please, go away. Get away from me." He started yelling.

Mirajane came up to him and shouted, "Why should we, you come here asking to join our guild, and you want us to go away?"

Ezra got up and joined her. Gray was with Lisanna who was with the master.

"Please, go away, I don't want to hurt you."

"Well you already did," Gray told him.

"Please. Please go away from me now!" He was now hysterical.

Makarov and Gildartz were confused now. Then a black seal appeared beneath Natsu.

They all backed away from him. Dark magic started to swirl around him. ," Please, I don't want to kill you!"

Everyone started shouting and watching. Then Natsu yelled, "Fairy Shield!"

A golden dome appeared around him and pushed everyone around him back. It had the Fairy Tail mark on it with blazon wings.

"How does he know Fairy Magic?" Several people shouted.

Inside the sphere, they saw the dark energy blasting outwards. Several people ran but the attack never came outside. The shield faded. The saw around Natsu were shriveled up wood. They had died. Plants which were trapped inside had died too. They looked at him in horror.

Natsu just sat on the ground.

Gildartz looked at him and asked, "Who was your second master?"

"Natsu looked up and said, "Zeref."

Makarov looked at him and knew that he needed to have him join the guild. They needed to help him and show him life. "You can join our guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I expect everyone to be his friend especially you four."

Natsu looked up. His expression was that of joy.

**Ram: So, tell me how my story was. I should have cut off a few sentences earlier, but I didn't want to write a whole different chapter so I ended it like this. Anyways, so Mavis how was it?**

**Mavis: THANK YOU THANK YOU! Yes. You won't kill Zeref **

**Zeref: *sobbing* Why?**

**Mavis: there there**

**Ram: So I will post up a new chapter today or tomorrow so bye!**

**Ezra: Wait! Why did you have Natsu defea…..**

***connection terminated* **


	3. Salamander?

**Ram: Thanks for coming back to read my story, I reread my past chapters and have fixed some mistakes. Thanks [Dragnura21701] for pointing out that mistake about the 12 constellations. I must have...**

**Ezra: been a stupid person like always and counted wrong? *innocent look on her face***

**Lucy: *smirk***

**Ram: Hey, look over there, Gray and Natsu destroyed your strawberry cake.**

**Ezra: *angry beyond measure.* What! Where? Re-Equip *sfx* HUAA**

**Lucy: Wait, Ezra...**

***Ezra runs towards Natsu and Gray.* **

***Lucy runs after Ezra***

**Natsu: AHHHH. Ram why?**

**Gray: Help me!**

**Mavis: yes, they're gone. You can come out now Zeref**

***Zeref sulks out muttering something***

**Zeref: *murmurs* Why? Can't you kill me? OH, I'll ask Natsu or Ezra to kill me…**

**Mavis and Ram: *sweat drop***

**Ram: Anyways, Here is the beginning of the Lullaby story arc. Hope you enjooooyyyyy! Help me!**

**Ezra: HA HA HA. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING TO ME!**

**Lucy: uh, Ezra, you're hurting the person who can kill you...**

**Ezra: *blank face* Sorry Sorry. Hit me now**

**Ram: *rubbing face* …..**

**Natsu: Hey, everyone.**

**Gray: NATSU! Come over here!**

***fighting, fighting, Ezra joins in. Elfman is here.***

**Ram: What! When did Elfman come here?**

**Ram: *steaming face***

**Mavis: umm, it looks like Ram is busy so I will cut this off. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. **

**Zeref: *whispers* At least he might kill me**

**Mavis: *sweat drop* anyways, please enjoy!**

**Ram, Ezra, Gray, Natsu, and Elfman: *Fighting* AHHHHH**

**Elfman: Yeah, this is how a ma…..**

***starting story***

* * *

**Salamander?**

*Port of Hargeon.* *year X788*

Lucy Heartfilla was walking along the main road of the city of Hargeon. She was looking for a magic shop. She saw one and entered it.

An old shop keeper was sleeping on the counter. When she entered the shop, he woke up.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop. Here we have magic items for you to buy!"

"Hi! I'm looking for really powerful gate keys. Do you have any?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, so you're a celestial mage? I'm sorry but we don't have those." The shop owner said.

"What?"

"Because, this town profits off of fishing, only 15% of the people use magic. This is the only magic shop in this town. It's more of a tourist shop for passing people. How would you like to buy one of these ColorV? You can change the color of your clothes by how you're feeling that day." The store owner said.

"Nah, I already have one of those. OHH, doggy. I want this one."

"That's not a very powerful gate key at all." The store owner said.

"I don't care, I been looking for this one. How much is it?" Lucy asked.

"200,000 Jewels."

"What?" Lucy asked!

"200,000 Jewels."

"I wonder how much it really is?" Lucy asked.

"I said, 200,000 Jewels."

*imagine sparkles, with rainbows in the background.*

"I wonder~ how much it really~ is?"

…

"Ugh, only 1000 Jewels off? Is that how much my sex appeal is?" Lucy was fuming. She was walking down the street when she bumped into a person wearing a dark cloak. "Sorry," she said. The man kept walking. A younger person was walking behind him. He was wearing a red vest and black pants. The boy had black hair. He gave her a look of apology. Then he ran to catch up. A flying cat was following them.

Lucy kept on walking. All thoughts about the mysterious person left her mind. Then she heard screams. "Salamander!"

"Oh, is it the Salamander who has fire magic which can't be bought in stores?" she thought to herself. Then with a squeal, she raced off to where the crowd of girls was.

When she got there, she shoved her way to the front. There was a tall person with rings and brown hair. Her heart started beating fast. Why was she feeling like this? Was it because she was in front of the powerful mage?

Salamander looked at her. "OHH, he looked at me!" she thought. Then she heard a male's voice say, "Salamander? Igneel!"

She looked over. Standing in front of Salamander was the boy she saw earlier with the rude man and the flying cat. Then she noticed the charms on Salamander's fingers. What! How could he do that? She looked at the boy. She saw his face fall.

"Who are you?"

"What!" Salamander shouted. "Maybe you've heard of me. I am the magnificent Salamander. I…"

He and his companion were left.

Then Salamander said to the boy, "How dare you ignore me? Prominence whip!"

The girls all giggled and swooned. Lucy was worried about them. She was about to summon a spirit when, the boy said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

A magic seal appeared in front of his mouth. Then fire erupted out and headed towards Salamander. His prominence whips were no match for his fire. It burned him.

The girls all ran away.

"What? How?"

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Salamander from Fairy Tail! Who are you?" Salamander exclaimed.

Then the boy showed him his arm. There was a Fairy Tail symbol on it. Then it hit Lucy. This is the real Salamander.

"I am Romeo Dragoneel of Fairy Tail. And I have no idea who the f*** you are. "

Then the faker looked scared. He proceeded to make a magic seal. He then yelled, "Hell fire!" It completely engulfed the boy. Lucy gasped. "I have no need of a hindrance like you"

Then the fire disappeared. The boy ate the fire. "Wow, I've eaten better tasting fire then this."

"What? He ate the fire?" Lucy shouted

"He ate my fire?" the imposter said.

Then the boy made another magic circle. "Iron fist, of the fire dragon!" He punched him with fire. The faker was thrown back. He stood up fuming.

Then the poser said, "Come and help me. Now!"

Twenty people, his friends probably, came out. They then started attacking the boy. He fended off the attacks by himself. Lucy then remembered he had a friend with him. "Why wasn't he helping him?" she thought.

Then the imposter and his henchmen combined magic, "Slaver's cannon!" A beam of magic was hurtled towards Romeo. It hit him. He wasn't able to block it. He was thrown back.

"Ha, that'll teach you not to mess with us."

Lucy was about to attack when the cat came up to her. "Don't." So Lucy stopped.

The hooded man stepped forward. "You all deserve to die. But I won't kill you."

The bad guys then smirked and said, "Bring it!" They did the same magic again. "Slaver's cannon!"

It hit the man. Lucy gasped. But when the smoke cleared, he was still standing. Not a scratch on him.

"What?" the enemy said, bewildered.

"You hurt my brother. You will pay for it." He took off his cloak, revealing a lean frame. He was wearing black vest, white pants, and had pink hair. "Do you know who I am?"

The men trembled. One of them said, "Bora, this is Fairy Tail's Death Fairy Dragon."

"Hey, I told you not to call me that." Bora the imposter said.

"Bora. Bora Prominence." The cat started to tell Lucy, "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild years ago. He and his lackeys joined a slaver's guild."

Lucy just started at the man. This man was the Death Fairy Dragon?

"I don't need to waste much energy on you people do I?"

"What?! Do not take us for weakling. Slavery's bond!" the slavers yelled.

Lucy was about to help when he stepped forward. A black magic circle appeared in front of him. "But I will make you feel pain. Apocalypse. Rider of Pain, Pestilence!" Then a huge magic circle appeared underneath the slavers. Then they cried out in pain. They fell on the ground and writhed. They were in absolute pain. Lucy looked carefully at the mage. His eyes were pitch black, but there was a ring of red around hid iris. He looked downright scary.

"Natsu, I'm alright. Please stop." The boy, Romeo, battered started to stand up. Lucy ran over to him and helped him. "Thanks."

Natsu then released the spell. He looked at them and said, "I will now transport you far away. If I ever see you again, trust me, this was just a fraction of what I could do to you."

The slavers just moaned.

"Teleport" In a flash of light, they were gone.

Natsu turned around. He grabbed his cloak from the ground and proceeded to put it on. He walked over to where Lucy was helping Romeo stand up. "Celestial magic, Aquarius's healing water." A golden magic seal appeared on top of Romeo. Slowly, his wounds started disappearing. Lucy was shocked. She thought that the only celestial magic was the gate keys.

"Hey, thanks for helping me. I'm Romeo and this is my brother Natsu. We're not really brothers, but he took care of me when I first came to the guild and ever since then, I've called him brother. But this is the first time he's ever acknowledged that. And this flying cat is my friend Happy."

"Hi!"

"Anyways, thanks again for helping me. What's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Lucy. Thank you for barging in like that. If you hadn't come, I would have fallen under the spell of Bora's charms." Lucy said. "How did you do that though, swallow flames?"

"Oh, I'm a dragon slayer. A fire dragon slayer, Natsu is a chaos dragon slayer plus other stuff." Romeo said.

"WOW! Really, that's great. Hey, why were you here anyways?"

"Oh, we're looking for Romeo's dad Igneel. He's a dragon, but he thought that he might be traveling under the name Salamander. Natsu came to help us. Don't mind his silence. He likes to brood and he's not very social." Happy said.

"So, is there any way I can join your guild?"

"Sure, we're on our way back any ways, so why not?" Romeo said.

"Thank you very much!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu started walking. Romeo and Happy motioned Lucy to come and together they ran to catch up with Natsu.

[][][][][][][}{}{][][][][][][]

They reached the outskirts of Magnolia, the city where the guild Fairy Tail resided in. They walked towards the entrance. Then Natsu stopped. Lucy didn't notice and bumped into him. He turned around and glared at her. Lucy shrunk back.

"Hey, don't be so mean brother." Romeo said.

"Try don't be so anti-social is more like it." Happy said happily.

"Happy, go tell the mayor I'm here." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!"

Happy then flew away.

Lucy wondered why they needed to tell the mayor that they were here. She was about to ask when the city started moving. It split in half and building moved around. They rose and the ground fell until a path was formed with the houses and shops a dozen or more feet above the ground. The path and the walls around it was devoid of life. Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Ha ha, Natsu's power is so strong, He could end up killing the entire city by accident." Romeo explained.

"How do you kill a city by accident?" Lucy wondered.

"Natsu and Romeo started walking forward. But Romeo followed Natsu at a distance. Lucy ran to catch up. When they reached the end, there were stairs leading up the guild hall. After they finished climbing it, the city fell back into its original state. Natsu walked up and opened the guild door. He motioned for Lucy and Romeo to come. When Lucy entered the hall, she was astounded.

* * *

**Ram: So there's the cliff hanger. I know I should have ended earlier, but I really wanted to end it like this. Anyways, I will update again tomorrow. I hope you had fun reading this. Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make this story better. Oh and if you were wondering, I am a total NaLu so no matter what you tell me, I will not budge. Hey, I should have been interrupted by now. Yes, finally I can..**

***rumbling noise***

**Ram: What? *crash* **

***a huge piano has fallen on Ram**

**Natsu and Gray: *stand on piano* ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!**

**Ezra: NATSU. GRAY!**

**Lucy: OMG. They killed Ram.**

**Zeref: Why? Why couldn't you have killed me?**

**Mavis: OH, shut up. I don't want you to die.**

**Romeo: I was changed. I wasn't supposed to be a dragon slayer**

**Ram: Hey, I wanted to add Salamander and frankly, Natsu is a Chaos dragon slayer. **

**Ezra and Lucy: *sigh of relief***

**Natsu and Gray: Shoot. How. What. Where?**

**Ram: You can't kill me. I'm your writer. Anyways I want to leave you with the thought that…. Lucy might not join Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy: What!**

**Ezra: Ram you better let her join**

**Romeo: Please.**

**Elfman: Be a man and let her join**

**Ram: maybe, maybe not *mysterious look in his face***

**Zeref: OH please kill me now**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Ram: Anyways, see you all next time!**

**Lucy: wait, what do you mean by me not joining fairy tail. That doesn't make sense!**

**Ezra: Lets kill Ram for not telling us now.**

**Elfman: Yeah, that is how a man solves problems**

**Everyone: *chasing Ram***

**Mavis: Hey everyone, I found his notes. It says that Lucy will…**

***no connections available***


	4. The Fairy Knight, Ezra

**Ram: Hi, thanks for waiting. The big question…will Lucy join Fairy Tail? Will she or not. Read to find out. *looks around cautiously* You haven't seen Natsu or Gray anywhere. Have you?**

***Natsu and Gray are standing behind Ram, snickering quietly***

**Ram: I guess we'll finally have a quiet day. Though I wonder where Lucy and Ezra went. Zeref and Mavis too. **

***Lucy and Ezra are shaking their heads from behind the curtains, but doesn't do anything***

***Mavis is keeping Zeref quiet and is restraining him from jumping in front of Natsu and Gray to kill himself***

**Ram: So I've decided I tortured you people enough. Lucy will be…**

***Natsu and Gray are in the middle of cutting the rope. Which is connected to a system of pulleys that in the end will drop a pin on the button which activates the etherion, which will kill Ram.**

**Ram: joining Fairy Tail. **

***the rope is cut***

**Natsu and Gray: *looks guilty. Scrambles to catch the rope but fails.**

**Ram: you all should have seen the look on your faces. Did you honestly think that I would…**

***Etherion powers up***

**Ram: not let Lucy join…**

***Etherion blasts Ram***

***smoke clears***

**Lucy and Ezra: OMG! We actually just killed Ram!**

**Gray and Natsu: uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ….**

**Mavis: snickers with Ram. Ram is next to Mavis and Zeref. **

**Everyone but Mavis, Zeref, and Ram: AHHHHH!**

**Ram: What's the problem here?**

**All: what?**

**Ram: You are all dead. I will make you suffer and die!**

**Zeref: YAY!**

**Everyone:*glares***

**Ram: except Zeref maybe.**

**Zeref: *goes sulks in a corner***

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Ram: Anyways, Ezra will come into the scene with Gray. The Lullaby arc officially begins now!**

***stage is empty***

**Mavis: Hello everyone! I have a secret. It's about Ram. Ram's real name is…**

**Ram: *covers her mouth* You spend way to much time in my office. Roll film!**

**Zeref: RAWR! I'm a zombie! Kill me now!**

***loading***

**The Fairy in Armor, Ezra**

***Fairy Tail guild hall, Magnolia***

** (**When Lucy entered the hall, she was astounded.)

It was a ruckus. People were shouting, drinking, throwing things, fighting, shouting, throwing things, using magic, etc. There was only one calm place, upstairs. Natsu proceeded to go across the room and up into the second floor. It became calm and quiet. Lucy noticed that where he went through, everyone parted and made a path for him. As soon as he was gone, the guild became lively again. It was as if the whole guild had been holding their breath.

Romeo and Happy walked over to the bar. Lucy followed after them. There she saw MIRAJANE! "OMG, I'm actually meeting Mirajane!" she shouted in her mind. Romeo said, "Hi Mira!"

She turned around, "Hi Romeo. Here's a fish for you Happy." Mirajane threw a fish towards Happy.

"Aye!" Happy caught the fish and began chewing it.

"How did your mission go? Did you find Igneel?"

"No, but I found Lucy!" Romeo answered.

"Oh, so this is Lucy?"

"Yes, and she wants to join our guild. Is that okay?" Romeo asked.

"Please, it's my dream to become a Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy begged.

"Sure."

[][][][][]{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][]

Lucy got her guild insignia on her hand. She was sitting with Romeo when he stood up. "Gray! You bastard, come over here!"

*Gray Fullbuster, ice mage, has an incurable habit of stripping*

"Yeah, what?"

"You're information was fake wasn't it. You tried to trick me!" Romeo shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to find Igneel, so I told you what I heard. Must have been bad information." Gray shrugged.

"Yeah? Well get this. Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice make, Lance!"

Gray's lance made of ice sent Romeo flying across the room. Lucy stared in shock. Romeo came back and started hitting him. They fought. Lucy was amazed that the sixteen year old boy was so strong. Then they accidentally hit someone else. That person joined in. "This is how a man fights!"

*Elfman, brother to Mirajane and is violent and supports fights. He uses small scale takeover magic*

As they kept fighting, eventually, everyone joined in the fight. In the smoke created, Gray stumbled out. He looked pissed he was about to enter when someone said, "Gray, your clothes."

"AH!" Gray said, surprised.

*Cana, an alcoholic who drinks straight from the barrel and uses card magic.*

"Hey," looking at Lucy, "Can you give me your clothes?"

Lucy glared at him and kicked him back into the fight. Mirajane motioned Lucy to come over to where she was. "Take cover, at times like this, anyone could get hurt." Then a barrel flew over and hit Mirajane on the head. It left a huge bump. "Still this is way more fun right?" Lucy was all like uh oh. Then the fighting stopped. She was about to exhale a sigh of relief. Then she looked up and saw everyone ready to fight again. This time with magic.

"I'm going to get you this time!"

"Ice make.."

"Card magic…"

"YAHH, this is how men deal with problems!"

Then a huge shadow fell on everyone. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Oh, master's here." Mirajane told Lucy. "Hi master!"

*Makarov, the third and current master of Fairy Tail*

"Hello." Then the figure shrunk into a old midget. He scampered over and jumped up. He made it over the railing of the second floor but banged into a beam. After he recovered, he jumped onto the railing and said, "I leave here for an hour and already you're all fighting. Anyways, I have complaints about all of you. The magic council is getting really mad at us. Look at all this paper work I have to fill out." He said while glaring at everyone. "But I say, screw them. Keep on destroying thing, as long as you have the spirit to help others!"

"He's actually encouraging them?" Lucy thought to herself.

Later after things have settled down, Gray, Romeo, Mirajane, and Lucy were sitting together.

"So, who helped you find your way to Fairy Tail?" Mira asked.

"Romeo did. Though Natsu did help."

Silence, everyone was quiet throughout the entire hall. After a few minutes, they started talking again, but it was somewhat hushed.

"Why's everyone acting like that, I know that Natsu's very strong, but he's can't be that bad. Right?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"He's not just strong, he's scary." Gray said with a shiver.

"The only person who he actually seems to care about is Romeo." Mirajane added.

Romeo just looked that the drink in his hand.

"Tell me about him." Lucy asked.

"Well, there's not much to tell. He came to the guild one day long ago, asking to join. He said that his master told him to come here. He's was really strong back then too. Beat Gray and Ezra without breaking a sweat. He uses several types of magic. He can re-equip, use dragon slayer magic, celestial magic, Fairy magic, and… and…" Mirajane dropped her voice down to a whisper, "Death magic"

Lucy was silent. Death Magic? Him? He did sound scary now she knew more about him. "Who was his master?"

"He says he was the black mage, Zeref." Gray answered.

The entire guild became quiet again. They all had war looks. This time it took a longer time for everyone to start talking again.

"Who's Ezra?"

"Ezra is one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. She is the strongest female wizard." Romeo told her.

"Can she beat Natsu?"

"No. The only people who can hold their own against him is Mystogan, Laxus, and Gildartz. He always won each battle. He never went against Master, but I think he might be stronger than him too." Mirajane said.

"Scary," Lucy said with a shiver.

"Creepy is more like it" Gray said.

Then they heard someone clear their throat. It was Natsu. He ignored everyone and said to Mirajane, "I'm going on this mission." He held out a piece of paper with a request written on it.

Mirajane took it and nodded.

Natsu turned around and started walking towards the exit. He turned around and said to them, "You might want to be careful about talking about someone, especially when that person in question is nearby."

They all blushed as he went out. Gray then stood up and ran towards him, "Natus fight me!"

Natsu just kept on walking. Gray grabbed him.

"Ice make, hammer!"

But before he could hit him, Natsu glared at him. Gray gasped and fell back. Natsu had a magic circle in front of his face. He said softly, "Chaos Dragon's fearful gaze."

Gray stood there paralyzed. Natsu turned around and left. Lucy, Romeo, and Mirajane ran up to Gray. The entire guild was in shock. Lucy heard whispers going around.

"I swear he gets stronger every time he comes back."

"Oh my gosh, he's a monster."

"…"

When Gray came to, they started to talk about others things. But the thought of Natsu hung in the back of Lucy's mind the entire time.

[][][][]{ a few days later}[][][][]

Master had gone to a Regular Guild meeting. It was a quiet day at the guild. This meant no magic fights. But there were plenty of fist fights, shouting, drinking, partying, talking, shouting, etc. The usual day as Lucy got used to it. She was having lunch Mirajane (who she still couldn't believe she was hanging out with), Gray, Romeo, and Happy.

Then someone burst through the doors and shouted, "Ezra! Ezra's here!"

Everyone started to panic now. They started to clean up, stop drinking, etc. Lucy couldn't believe how scary this person must be for the entire guild to want to clean up. Then she thought, "If this person can't beat Natsu, how strong is he?"

Then she saw a figure come into the guild, she was holding an enormous horn. The figure, Ezra, dropped it with a huge bang. "All of you, I heard stories about you messing around while I was gone."

*Ezra Scarlet, Titania. Strongest Female wizard in Fairy Tail. The disciplinarist*

As she called them all by name they all froze and looked terrified. "Max, stop sulking in that corner. Justine, take your dancing outside. Cana, stop drinking like that and act like a lady. Gray, put on some clothes. Romeo, stop picking fights just because you feel like it. Makao."

Macao looked up and froze.

Ezra sighed.

"What! Tell me!"

"I've said enough for today. Anyways, I have a request. Gray, Romeo, will you help me on a quest?"

Silence. Then whispers began. Mostly it centered around the idea, How hard is it that she can't do it by herself?

Mirajane smiled and told Lucy, "This might be our strongest team"

Romeo and Gray both said, "Sure, we'll help you." Lucy noticed that they were becoming more like long lost friends. They were clinging together and …. Then she noticed that this was fake. They must be really scared of Ezra. But they were laying it pretty thick.

"Can Lucy come along?" Romeo asked

"Lucy?" Ezra asked back. "Oh is this Lucy? Welcome to the guild! I hope that we can become best friends." As she side hugged Lucy tightly. The only thing Lucy could do was quietly nod. "Sure, you can come to Lucy."

"What's the problem?" Gray asked.

"It's something about Lullaby." Ezra said.

"Lullaby… I heard that somewhere before." Lucy said out loud.

Then there was a crying sound. Then sobbing.

"Lullaby? Why? Why couldn't it stay hidden? It will kill so many people."

Everyone looked for the source. Then they saw him. It was Natsu. Apparently, he had been sitting at one of the tables. "Why! Why?!"

Then a black magic circle appeared above him. Everyone gasped. Then they started running away from him. They all ran towards the stairs to the basement.

"Come on!" Ezra pulled Lucy and Romeo. Gray was right behind them. They were the last ones to reach the basement door. Lucy looked back and saw that there were black swirls of magic creating a dome around him. Past him, it seemed that someone barred the doors into the guild. She heard alarms sounding in the city.

"No, not now. Please, not now, I don't want to kill someone."

Ezra pulled Lucy in and slammed the door. "Hurry!" They ran downstairs where they came across another door. Ezra slammed and locked that door too. They finally reached the bottom where everyone was sitting or standing. No one spoke. They were all looking at the lacrima vision, which showed the guild hall.

"He's never lost it this bad before."

"Whatever this lullaby is, it must be bad."

"He's hasn't lost control in a year. Why now"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Ezra.

"Natsu, he's really strong, but he also uses death magic. At times, he can't control the magic and it blasts out of him. If you or anything living or was once living gets caught in it, you will die."

Lucy gasped in shock and looked at the lacrima vision. Natsu was sitting with the magic swirling around him. Everyone one was whispering, come on Natsu, you can do it.

Lucy was confused. Do what? Then she heard Natsu say, "Fairy Sphere!" A golden magic circle appeared beneath him. Then a golden sphere with the Fairy Tail insignia with wings on the sides grew around Natsu. Then, the death magic blasted out. It was blocked by the shield. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. But when both magic disappeared, the area around Natsu were dead, crumbled, and destroyed.

Later, after everyone had gone up again and cleaned up, (the area around where Natsu was, was covered by a huge rug. Romeo, Gray, Ezra, and Lucy were sitting at a table, ready to leave when Natsu approached them. He looked at Ezra and said, "Can I come with you?"

**Ram: Yes! Finally, a cliffhanger that I wanted, yay!"**

**Mavis: Yes, but you kept writing for a while didn't you?**

**Ram: *mumbles* you didn't have to mention anything**

**Zeref: Hey, you know lullaby? Right, I deserve to die because of it!**

**Ezra and Lucy: I can't wait for the next one!**

**Gray and Natsu: YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT LULLABY!**

**Romeo: Hey, Ram, you forgot the credits at the beginning.**

**Ram: oh, well you can tell it right now!**

**Romeo: most characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Ram: Well, thanks for reading. I might have the next chapter up today! YAY. Ram out!**

**Mavis: hey, this is shorter than it usually is. I wonder why.**

**Elfman: He got lazy, that lazy bum, let me show you how a real man writes like!**

**Natsu: calm down, it's not like it's the end of the world**

**Gray: But still, why don't we have more speaking parts at the end.  
Mavis, Ezra, Lucy: *really? Look on their faces***

**Ram: Hey, what are you all still doing here? Shoo. Shoo!**

**Mavis: hey, about earlier, Ram's name is just an anagram fo..**

***connection was terminated***


	5. The dark guild, Eisenwald

**Ram: Hi, like I said, the next chapter is up! I got rid of all the characters so they can't bother me anymo….**

**Mavis: Ha Ha Ha! We're back**

**Ram: how?**

**Zeref: *sulks in the corner***

**Ezra: You forgot to fully lock the door**

**Natsu and Gray: Ha Ha Ha**

**Lucy: Yes we're back and we want to talk to you about something….**

**Ram: yes yes yes, later, This chapter will be a bit short because I don't want to rush the arc. So yes enjoy. This time I will press the correct button. Anyways, R&R all rights go to Hiro Mashimo.**

**Mavis: *snickers* I switched them around. Ha Ha Ha H….**

***starting transmition***

**The dark guild, Eisenwald**

**(….**Natsu approached them. He looked at Ezra and said, "Can I come with you?")

Lucy was surprised. She didn't think that someone so strong would want to come with them. Ezra looked at Natsu. He was fidgeting. She smiled and said, "Sure, we can use all the help we can get. We also would like it if you would tell us more about Lullaby."

Natsu nodded. "I want to make sure that Lullaby does not wake up."

Lucy was confused. Everyone portrayed Natsu and cold, fierce, and certainly not helpless. But that was how he looked now. She leaned to Gray and said, "What's going on? Why is Natsu like that?"

"Natsu is like this every time after an episode like earlier. It apparently takes a lot out of him and he feels guilty. A lot."

Later they were at the train station. Lucy was sitting with Plue, one of her celestial spirits, the one she bought at Hargaen port. Next to her was a brooding Natsu. He was still feeling guilty and such. Romeo and Gray were fighting. They were in each other's faces while they waited for Ezra.

When Ezra came, Lucy was shocked. She was carrying a mountain load of baggage. Ezra was carrying them in a wagon, a huge wagon. When she came, Romeo and Gray stopped fighting. They started to pretend they were best friends again. Lucy came up to Ezra and said, "Isn't that too much stuff?"

"Yes it is." Natsu said right behind her.

Lucy freaked out. Who does that?

Ezra just shrugged. "I might need them later."

Natsu then looked at her luggage. "Equip." A magic circle appeared below the wagon, and it all disappeared.

Ezra looked at Natsu and said nothing. She just said, "You'll give it back when I ask for it, right?"

Natsu just nodded. They boarded the train. Lucy then found out a secret about dragon slayers, their weakness, which was very peculiar.

"UGH" Throws up.

**Ram: So I know that It's really short, but I don't want it part of the next chapter nor the other chapter before this. So here it is. What's the secret about dragon slayers? What's their weakness? Find ou..**

**Mavis: Tomorrow! Please Review. If we don't get at least three or more review, we will not post up next chapter. **

**Ram: hey, who said that you can do that?**

**Ezra: Hey, we want to know what others think about us.**

**Natsu and Gray: Yeah!**

**Lucy and Romeo: I don't know, That's a little mean. **

**Ram: Is this a revolt? Zeref you're with me, right?**

**Zeref: kill me. Kill me. Kill me.**

**Ram: *sweat drop* Anyways, I will put down this revolt by tomorrow! See you later!**

**Mavis: No you won't. Just because of this, we won't let Rampakslue0 post up the next chapter unless he gets at least 5 new reviews. Enjoy!**

**Ram: Wait don't listen to the….**

** *weak connection. Disconnecting from source!***


	6. The Dark Guild, Eisenwald part 2

**Ram: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, though you didn't have to. I finally put down the rebellion. Ha Ha Ha. Thought they could beat me. Let's visit the infirmary right now. *walks to mystery door number …. 5* So these are all of those who opposed me.**

**Gray: ugh..**

**Natsu: *retches***

**Romeo: *sitting next to Natsu* I told you not to do it**

**Mavis: *prancing around* la la la la**

**Erza and Lucy: We told you two not to go through with it. **

**Zeref: Why did I not do it?**

**Mavis: *prancing around* la la la la**

**Ram: So, I have some questions from reviewers so let's answer them**

**Mavis: Yay!**

**Ram: this on is from [xComma]. "****I like it, but doesn't Natsu seem a bit Gary-Stu with all that magic?****Anyway, looking forward to the next chapter!" So, who wants to answer that? It wouldn't surprise me that you would know because you people go through my files every day. *grumbles* I knew I shouldn't have taught you about computers. **

**Mavis: *raises hand* Me Me Me!**

**Ram: anyone else? *silence except for Mavis* Anyone, please? Fine. Mavis please tell them the answer.**

**Mavis: Oh, don't worry, Natsu has a very big weakness. A silly one at that but big nether the less. NEXT!**

**Ram: I am not choosing you next. So this next one is from [SkyFlame Vongola] ****"Dude you might want to make Natsu less emotional, if your trying to lay it cold, silent, unemotional it won't work like that, small bursts of sadness would just make him mentally disordered."**

**Anyone but Mavis, wants a crack at that? Fine. I'll do this one. The reason I'm making it like this is because I'm modeling it after Zeref. He's a very fine specimen. **

**Zeref: *glares then sulks again***

**Ram: He's emotional because of the curse. There is something special about Natsu. I won't reveal it just yet. Tee hee.**

**Erza: Is there something special about me?**

**Ram: NO~~. It's not like you are one of the strongest female wizard.**

**Lucy: What about me?**

**Ram: what am I, a preschool teacher? Well, fine. Yes there is. Moving along. This one's from [****The Shinso Ghoul Aono****] "You do know it's Erza not Ezra right." **

**Erza: What?! You've been calling me Ezra?**

**Ram: *sheepish look***

**Erza: Why you..**

**Lucy: look at Natsu and Gray**

**Erza: oh.**

**Zeref: I hate this last review**

**Ram: Hey, when did you take that?**

**Zeref: just right now. It's from [PianoNL] "****LOL! both Romeo and Natsu vomited! XD And Zeref, don't be impatient, be patient and surely DON'T suicide, let someone unexpected kill you! -_-" I hate you. It's hard enough getting Ram to get me killed or even to think about it. He need no encourage meant into the other direction from you. *scary look* Curses, Curses on yourrrrr. …. Woahhhhhhh!**

**Mavis: *kicked Zeref and put him in mystery door number…6 * Thank you PIanoNL. I love you! **

**Ram: so that's enough for today. This is part two of yesterday's chapter. R&R! all rights go to Hiro Mashimo. **

**Natsu and Gray: *groans in pain***

**Ram: *smiles brightly***

**Erza: I..**

***starting story***

**The Dark Guild, Eisenwald**

**{Part 2}**

Lucy found out that Dragon Slayers get motion sickness. That is one of their major weakness. The other she didn't know yet. They had boarded the train and found a room. They put their luggage away and sat down. Then the train started moving. After a few seconds, Romeo groaned. He was sitting next to Erza and Gray. Lucy and sitting Natsu, who was now back to his cold self. He ignored everyone. Romeo doubled over. He started retching.

"Romeo? Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

Romeo shook his head. Then they heard another groan. It was coming from Natsu. He was also doubled over and looked like he was sick. His hood fell out of the way, revealing his green face. Gray was jubilant. Finally he was better at something than Natsu was. Even thought it had to do with transportation.

Erza then told Romeo, "I'll make it better." Before Romeo could do anything, Erza knocked Romeo out. He fell asleep on Erza's lap.

"Natsu, can you tell us about the Lullaby?" Erza asked him. She was very happy in the inside. She could withstand motion sickness, while Natsu couldn't. Well, Romeo couldn't either. No one made the connection that they were both dragon slayers.

Natsu proceeded to heal himself, "Celestial magic, Aquarius's healing water." A golden magic circle appeared above his head. A few seconds later, his face returned to its normal hue.

"Lullaby. It was one of my master's greatest creation. And one of the one he most regretted. It is death magic, but on a more massive scale. Anyone who hears its music, except the player, dies. The flute absorbs the souls of the dead and grows stronger and louder. It's also a living flute. A long time ago, it was sealed away. If someone had unsealed it, we're in big trouble." Natsu explained. "It was one of the reasons why Zeref was declared the black mage."

"Then that would make you the black mage's apprentice." Erza thought. "You're trained in the dark arts too."

Then without warning, his face turned green really fast. He also fell forwards and slammed into the floor. After a moment of silence, they all laughed. Natsu was knocked out cold. What humans could not accomplish, the train did it in no time. Gray laughed the hardest.

Erza was troubled. If Lullaby was as strong as Natsu described it, they would have a hard time destroying it. Still, they had Natsu. She had noticed how Natsu had changed. He grew stronger than ever, but he became a little kinder. A little mind you, but still noticeable.

Lucy was worried also. She was in the presence of four incredibly strong wizards. What could she do to help them?

A few minutes later, they arrived at their stop. Erza and Gray stood up and took their packs and went out the door. Lucy woke Natsu and they went off the train. The train started to leave. Natsu started mumbling something.

"Natsu, what is it?" Erza said, a little tense. '

"I said, we left Romeo."

Lucy gasped. How could they have forgotten about him. Erza was very disappointed in herself. She went to Lucy and said, "Please punch me." Lucy was scarred.

Natsu walked off somewhere. They all followed him.

[][][][][][][]{on the train}[][][][][][][]

Romeo woke up. He felt sick to the stomach. He found that there was someone sitting in front of him. This person was holding a flute that looked like it was made out of wood. Then suddenly, the train came to a screeching stop. Romeo fell forward and he and the man in front of him were throw out of the room into the hall. Where there were many empty seats.

[][][][][][][]{at the train station}[][][][][][][]

The train station conductor was trying to tell Natsu not to pull the emergency lever. He just shrugged and pulled it. Then they left to try to catch up with the train. They decided to travel by magic car, which runs on magic power. Natsu decided to use magic to get there. He didn't want to repeat what happened in the train.

[][][][][][][]{on the train}[][][][][][][]

Romeo was on the ground. The man stood up and saw his guild insignia. He laughed.

"So you're from a legal guild? Pathetic. So, little maggot, my name is Kageyama. Kageyama of Eisenwald. Now, die." He shoved his feet in Romeo's face. Romeo felt better since the train had stopped. So, he attacked him, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

The man jumped back. Romeo's attack blasted through the roof. He jumped up and scrambled to get his pack. Then just as he was about to jump out of the windows, the train started to move again. He quickly jumped up onto the roof. He felt sick. He hunched over in a crouching position. Kageyama came up and said, "You will die, now! Knuckle Shadow!" He was about to knock Romeo off the train when a blinding light sped by. It took Romeo and stopped on the next car train over.

Natsu held Romeo in his hands. He was on the next train car over from the person who tried to hurt Romeo.

"Who are you?" Kageyama asked?

"Lucky for you, I have no time to engage you today. Remember this, you dare hurt one of my family, you will face the wrath of the Death Fairy Dragon! Celestial Magic, Meteor!" A golden magic circle appeared underneath him and in a flash of light, he zoomed away.

Kageyama was officially spooked. Fairy Tail's Death Fairy Dragon was now after him. He knew his reputation. He was ruthless and unforgiving. But for now, he was more afraid of facing Erigor if he was late.

[][][][][][][]{on the magic car}[][][][][][][]

"Erza, stop going so fast. You're going to fun yourself dry." Gray told Erza. "Even you can't keep this speed up forever!"

"We have no time. We have to get to the next train station or else it will be a catastrophe. Not to mention we have to pick up Romeo on the way. "

Earlier, they had captured and interrogated, Erza interrogated while Lucy and Gray stood in the back, the people she had overheard talking about getting the Lullaby. They confessed that they did help them get Lullaby.

Lucy was sitting in the car. Still worried about everything.

Erza saw a beam of light heading their way. She stopped the car. "Everyone get out!"

Gray and Lucy came out and stood by Erza. When the light was almost to them. It vanished and Natsu was holding Romeo. He walked over to them.

Romeo was still green, but started feeling better now that he was not in a vehicle. He looked at Natsu and he put him on the ground. "Thanks!" Then he hugged Natsu.

Natsu stiffened. H waited for Romeo to stop hugging him. After Romeo let go of him, he said, "We have to get to Oshibana Town now. A person on the train has the Lullaby. This car won't make it there. I'll take you all."

Erza was worried. If Natsu took them all with his Meteor, then he would be low on magic power. "Romeo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, there was this man on the train, he was about to kill me but Natsu came and helped me. "

Lucy wondered why couldn't Romeo fight back?

"Here, stand in a circle around me. Celestial magic, Meteor!"

A huge magic circle appeared below the group. Then they were gone.

Lucy felt the wind zip by her. They were moving so fast. The scenery passed by her quickly. Then in just a minute, they reached the outskirts of Oshibana Town. They kept speeding through the town. They went on top of buildings, across the sides, and zipped in between the traffic.

"What are you doing!?" Lucy said.

"We don't have time to go through this crowd." Natsu said.

They went towards the center of the town. There, was a train station with a huge crowd of people surrounding the entrance. He maneuvered through them. Surprising people as a beam of light passed them. When they reached the entrance, he released the spell. They stopped moving.

Romeo felt sick. Although it wasn't as bad as vehicles, it moved plenty fast and moved around a lot.

Gray was panting. He was so sure that they were going to crash and die. He would bet that Natsu would be laughing at them right now if he wasn't like he was now.

Ezra was unaffected. Sure it was a fast and exhilarating ride, but they had bigger problems right now. She stepped forwards and demanded that the conductors move. She then proceeded to the balcony overlooking the city. She said, "Anyone who values their lives, must leave immediately. There are dangerous people inside this station. Evacuate immediately."

The crowd dispersed in shouts and screams. They stampeded each other to get away from the station as fast as they could. Erza looked at the conductors and they ran too. Erza came down and motioned them to join her. They entered the waiting area. Erza noticed that Natsu had put his cloak back on. As they headed towards the stairs, they were met by a saddening image. There were soldiers strewn across the floor, the stairway, and around the doors. They stepped over them and entered the main room.

There waiting for them was a huge group of people. There was one person floating above them. He looked at them and he laughed. "You are fools. You fell into my trap. You will not be able to leave this station. Even if you could defeat my guild, Eisenwald, you will not be able to leave. Ha. Ha. Ha. I leave these to you."

"Who are you?" Romeo shouted at him.

"My name is Erigor, I am the leader of Eisenwald."

*Erigor, the master of Eisenwald. He doesn't accept any mission requests unless it has to do with an assassination. Uses wind magic*

"What are you going to do with the Lullaby?" Natsu asked.

"You still haven't figured it out? How about I tell you this? I'm going to Clover town next."

Ezra gasped. "That's where the guild regular building is!"

"That's right. I take my leave now."

He flew out of the windows. His guild then looked at them. They smiled malevolently.

Romeo saw Kageyama look around and run out of the room.

That was when Happy flew into the room. He flew to them. "Hey, we are in big trouble, there is a wind wall around this station!"

Erza looked worried. Then she said, "Gray, Romeo; you two go and find the person who was able to dispel the seal around Lullaby. He might be able to dispel the wind wall. Now go!"

Gray and Romeo ran out of the room. Erza and Lucy turned around to face the guild. Natsu stayed in the back. Then a few members ran forward towards them. Erza summoned a sword. She then beat them easily. Then more and more surged forwards, using magic and weapons to attack. She kept re-equiping different weapons.

Lucy was amazed. She knew what re-equip magic was, but she didn't know anyone who could do it so fast. "Wow"

Happy was next to her. "This is nothing. Wait and watch what Erza can do."

"Re-equip! The Knight!" Then her armor changed from her simple armor to a armor with feathers, wings *look up Fairy Tail Erza armor The Knight* etc. There was a circle of swords around her. She sent them flying in every direction. After that she ran towards the enemy. As more of the enemy engaged her, she kept changing armors and weapons.

One of the Eisenwald wizard looked from the shadows, he saw what was happening. "This is Fairy Tail's Fairy Knight. Titania!" He escaped.

Lucy watched in awe as Erza changed armor quickly. She was dumbfounded. "She can change armors?"

"Aye!" Hapy exclaimed.

"She's doing such a good job. I'll join in as well." Lucy said. "I open the gate of the crab! Cancer!" *doorbell*

*I won't describe him. Look up fairy tail cancer in google*

"What would you like me to do-ebi?"

"Help Erza defeat Eisenwald!"

"Yes-ebi." Cancer then ran forward. His scissors cut through swords, axes, knives, and their hair, giving them a bad haircut.

"Nice job!" Erza called out.

"Thanks!" Lucy said.

"Thank you-ebi"

"But why does he say shrimp at the end? Shouldn't he say snip at least?" Erza said.

Lucy was shocked into silence, and she froze. Cancer then said, "Sorry-ebi-snip?" Cancer disappeared.

Natsu then stepped forward. "I'll just defeat the rest of them."

The ones still able to fight yelled, "Who are you to say that!"

"Chaos Dragon's cannon!" A black seal appeared in front of his out stretched hands. A huge beam of black energy blasted out and hit all the of the remaining members. They all fell. Then one of them said weakly, "Shoot, he's the Death Fairy Dragon of Fairy Tail."

Then they heard a huge explosion. They ran, Natsu walked, towards the source. It was out on the balcony. When they got there, they saw a hurting Kageyama on the floor with Gray next to him. Romeo was panting as he was staring at the man who escaped the battle in the beginning. He was knocked out.

Erza ran towards Kageyama. She knelt and slapped him.

"Hey. Erza, it won't do any good. He's knocked out pretty bad." Gray said.

"What happened?" Natsu asked as he arrived.

"Gray and I found him and battled him. We won and he was about to help us when that bastard over there, used travel through magic to stick his hand through his abdomen. So now, he can't help us." Romeo explained.

"We lost. We can't get out. There's almost nothing that can break a wind wall." Erza said.

"I'll get rid of it, but for a while, you will get no help from me." Natsu said.

Erza nodded.

Natsu concentrated. A huge pitch-black magic circle appeared in front of him. After a seven minutes of concentrating, he yelled, "Lost Magic: Space! Black hole!"

Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Romeo looked at him in shock. He was using a lost magic? As they watched, there was something swirling inside the black circle. Then streams of something from the wind wall fell into the hole. Gradually, the wall started getting weaker. Then eventually, it disappeared all together.

Gray watched Natsu as he was concentrating hard. He saw beads of sweat trickle down his face. After the wind wall disappeared, Natsu dropped down to one knee, panting. Romeo started forwards but Natsu held up a hand. He stood up.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Erza voiced.

"Black hole will suck all the magic from a spell. It will give all the energy to the user. But, it is foreign magic, so the body will take time to convert into magic I can use. You are on your own. I will transport us to the guild regular meeting hall, but after that, I can't help."

Lucy was really worried now. They had to face Erigor without help from Natsu. Would they be able to hold out?

Gray was not worried. His thoughts were along the lines of, "I'll show him. I'll show him I can defeat Erigor and then after that, I will challenge him to battle."

Erza was not happy. She could use all the help she could get, especially from Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. "I guess we will have to hold out until he can help us." Were her thoughts.

Romeo was worried about Natsu. He looked sick. He hoped he would recover soon.

They all nodded. He motioned them to come to him. "Celestial magic, Wormhole!"

A golden seal appeared in front of them. "Go into it. It will take us to the meeting hall."

Erza stepped in first, then Romeo, followed by Gray, then Happy, then Lucy. Natsu entered it. It closed behind him.

Erza stepped into the seal and found herself out side of the meeting hall. Behind her, in flashes of light appeared Romeo, Gray, and Happy, followed by Lucy. Natsu came through last. Natsu then crossed his legs. He closed his eyes. Erza motioned for the rest to follow her. They went around the building to the front. There they saw Erigor, he was just floating down from the sky.

His expression was one of surprise, as he saw the wizards, whom he was sure should have been trapped by his wind wall, walk up to him.

"Erigor, we will stop you from kill the guild masters who are here for a meeting. Surrender now!" Erza called out

"Erigor responded with this. "Wind Blade!" Wide blades of wind hurtled towards them. They dodged. The blades kept going. They hit the hall. It broke a huge section of the hall. They saw the guild masters looking to see what was happening.

Erigor kept attacking. "Storm Bringer!" huge tornadoes headed towards them.

"Ice make, Shield!"

"Fire Dragon's shield!"

"Adamantine Armor!"

The tornadoes were blocked and they dissipated.

Lucy joined in. "I open the gate of the bull! Taurus!" *doorbell*

"Moo! I love seeing your lovely body Lucy! MOOO!"

Lucy was silent. Why was her spirit such a perv? Then she said, "Go attack that person over there."

"MOO! Yes, anything for you!" Taurus said. He took out his axe and started attacking Erigor.

"Ice make, Lance!"

"Re-equip, The Knight, Dance my blades!"

Together, they defeated Erigor. He had dropped the flute back somewhere while they were battling, but everyone forgot about it.

The guild masters came out and crowded towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What the h*** just happened!"

"Nice job!"

"They destroyed have of the hall!"

This continued on. Natsu then approached them. "I guess you didn't need my help. You guys did a nice job."

Gray said, "Hey, back at the guild will you battle me?

Natsu said, "I'll think about it. Where is the Lullaby?"

Romeo, who had been searching for it called out, "It's not on Erigor!"

Lucy said, "Then where is it?"  
"It's over there!" Gray spotted it. They started running towards it. Then it started to glow.

"Fools! Weaklings everyone of you. You could not defeat them?"

The Lullaby glowed a bright dark purple.

"All of you will die!"

**Ram: So, how was it? It was a long one. 2500+ words not including the beginning or this. So please tell me. I'm going to cut this off befor….**

**Mavis: HI! I really wonder when I'll come into the story?**

**Ram: you enter during the S-class wizard test arc**

**Mavis: NO~*wailing* That's a long way from now!  
Zeref: will you kill me then?! *giddy with excitement***

**Ram: *sweat drop* umm no.**

**Zeref: mumbles and goes sulks in a corner. **

**Ram: Anyways, I will reveal Natus's big weakness in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Natsu: I don't have a weakness! BWAH HA HA!**

**Gray: CARS! TRAINS! BOATS!**

**Natsu: ugh, *green face* I get sick just thinking about it!**

**Erza: This time we will deliver a threat. You people will review at least 8 this time, or we will destroy Ram's computer and his usb. Maybe even delete his online account. **

**Lucy: That's right, this time we all will do it! Right Zeref?**

**Zeref: why?**

**Lucy: Ram might kill you on accident while we fight him**

**Zeref: *happily* Aye Sir!**

**Happy: Hey! There's another me here!**

**Ram: hey, when did you come in here?**

**Happy: *snickers* **

**Ram: anyways, Wish me luck while I fight them!**

***Ram pressed off button***

***Mavis smiling on the other side disconnecting the cords that connect the screen to the off button.***

***Gray and Natsu attack Ram first***

**Gray: Ice Make!**

**Natsu: Fire Dragon's**

**Gray: Lance!**

**Natsu: Roar!**

**Lucy: Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such shine. O Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete…. Open they malevolent gate. **

**Erza: Re-equip**

**Lucy: O 88 stars of the heaven! Shine!**

**Erza: Nakagami Armor!**

**Lucy: **_**URANO METRIA!**_

**Erza: Nakagami Starlight!**

**Mavis: ****Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!****Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!**_**Fairy Glitter!**_

**Zeref: *concentrates death magic and blasts it at Ram**

**Ram: Fairy Sphere!**

**Everyone: ahhhhhhhhhh**

**Erza: Even with that you cannot defeaaaa…**

***broadcast stopped***


	7. Lullaby

**Ram: Hi! Thanks for coming back to read. As you can see, I am still here. They thought that I could be beat! Why? I'm the writer here so I can do anything with them. Although, there's nothing I can do about Mavis and Zeref. **

**Zeref: *sulks in the corner* Why? Why didn't he attack me? Why did he shield and attack, everyone but me?**

**Mavis: *sitting next to him. Comforts him* There there, it's all right. He might kill you later**

**Zeref: Really? Thanks, I feel much better!**

**Mavis: *smiles and nods. Smiles and nods.***

**Ram: *sweat drop* Anyways, let's see how the others are doing.**

***opens mysterious door number 5***

***groans of pain can be heard*  
Ram: I think they're all sleeping right now. They might wake up later. Yes! *shouts* Shoot**

**Natsu: *sits up in bed.* Hey, what happened?**

**Ram: go back to sleep**

**Erza: Ugh, worst mistake of my life**

**Lucy: why?**

**Ram: GO BACK TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT YOU DISTRUPTING THIS SHOW. WHY DO I KEEP YOU PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE? **

**Gray: woah, anger issues! **

***Natsu and Gray snickers***

**Ram: How about this, * says an incantation. They all fall asleep***

**Ram: that's better. Now lets go back outside**

***closes door. Seals it with magic*  
Mavis: hey, there's one review that you can answer right now!**

**Ram: thanks! *grabs envelope from Mavis* It's from [PianoNL] "LOL! Everyone is fighting you! XD Anyways...how long is this fanfic gonna be? 40 chaps? That seems enough from here to S-class exam! :3"**

**Mavis: Yes, but now we will stop. I might not be hurt and my poor Zeref might not be hurt either, but the others will take time to recover. So that's why I invited Levy and Gajeel.**

**Ram: What?! I have enough to do with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and both of you. I can't handle another dragon slayer. Maybe Levy…**

**Gajeel: Hey, yo people I'm here! HA HA HA. How could Salamander loose to you. He must be really weak. I mean…**

**Ram**: **Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! ****_Fairy Glitter!_**

***later***

**Ram: So, Gajeel now have joined the others in the infirmary. Levy, you won't join them right?**

**Levy: Gajeel. *sobs***

**Ram: umm….**

**Mavis: anyways, Ram how 'bout answering the question above?**

**Zeref: How about killing me now?**

**Ram: shut it or I will hurt you but no kill you *smiles***

**Zeref: *mumbles something no one can here***

**Ram: So~ I will actually be trying to catch up with the manga. So it will go even longer than 40 chapters or maybe less, seeing how much I write per chapter, and how much detail I put in. I planned it out. Lumen Historie plays a huge part in this story. Anyways, once school starts in August, I might not be able to upload every day. Maybe every three days, three ½ days or so? Yeah. So two chapters per week. I'll try to do it every day though, I'm in High school now. So 19 more chapters. I might get finished with the Tower of Heaven Arc. Let's hope so. Wow. It's so quiet. I can ramble on all day. Mavis, don't interrupt. I can see your mouth opening. Here's a piece of candy. *throws it to mysterious door number….2* Mavis enters. She came out of door number 7. She shivered and sniffed***

**Mavis: You're mean. *pouts***

**Ram: I won't update on Sunday, being Christian and going to Church and all, but if I get home early enough, maybe a filler or a short story on Sundays, or maybe I will answer your questions about Acnologia and Natsu. So all rights go to Hiro Mashimo. R&R!**

***connection starts like it should, for once***

**Lullaby**

**Where did it go?**

"Weakling wizards, the whole lot of you!"

A huge magic circle appeared over the forest. Then a monster appeared. *look up fairy tail lullaby for image*

Kageyama said, "What is…that! I never knew about this"

"Oh my, this is bad." Master Bob said.

*Master Bob, the master of the guild Blue Pegasus*

"It's the Devil from the Book of Zeref!" Master Goldmine said.

*Master Goldmine, the master of the guild Quattro Cerberus.*

In the guild hall, masters were looking out the windows. They started freaking out. "What should we do?" "Shouldn't we help them?" "My back hurts" "My eyesight is fading"

"I'm starving, so now, I will devour your souls!" Lullaby declared

"What!" Romeo shouted. He turned to Gray, "Are souls edible?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"How did this monster come out of the flute? What magic is this?" Lucy asked.

"The monster is Lullaby. It means the flute Lullaby is living magic. Zeref's magic." Master Goldmine said.

"Zeref? Living Magic? What is that? You mean Zeref from the ancient times? Zeref as in Natsu's master?" Gray asked.

"The Dark Mage Zeref, the most atrocious mage in all the history of magic. I can't believe that after two hun… Wait, did you say master?" Master Bob said.

"Yes, he was Natsu's master."

"Now, who's soul should I devour first? Hmm. I know all of yours!" Lullaby began to emit a loud, ear piercing scream. A huge magic circle began to appeared on top of the Lullaby's mouth.

That was when Romeo, Erza, and Gray jumped forwards. Natsu stayed behind. A golden magic circle appeared underneath him. He started to concentrate.

Erza went forwards, " Re-equip, The knight! Wheel of Heaven, Blumenblatt!" A circle of swords around her flew towards the monster.

"This's one's a re-equip wizard!"

"Ice make, Lance!" Several ice beams hit Lullaby.

"He's an ice mage!"

"Iron fist, of the Fire Dragon!" Romeo jumped up and punched Lullaby with a fistful of magic fire.

"Wow! He just hit him!"

"He was blown back!"

"Is he really a mage?"

"You impudent rodents!" Lullaby shouted. A magic circle appeared. Then several orbs blasted out. Erza and Romeo dodged them all. Gray jumped in front of the guild masters.

"Ice make,"

"He's a maker mage!"

"He won't make it! Run!"

"Shield!" Gray created a huge ice Shield and blocked the attack.

"Incredible, he created a shield so fast."

"He's able to use make magic so fast!?"

Makarov smirked.

"Maker magic?" Lucy asked.

Happy said, "It's magic that gives 'shape' to magic power. It also takes away as well."

The Lullaby then closed the magic circle above it. Then it started to scream again. Plants died and withered away.

"Oh no, it's the Lullaby!"

"We're all dead!"

"Such powerful magic." Lucy said, frightened.

But then, no music came out. "What!? What happened to my beautiful voice?!"

"So that's what they did." Master Bob said.

"They made more holes, so that it could not sing properly!"

"Ice make, Saucer!" a huge shurikan made of ice appeared. Gray threw it at the monster. It hit and exploded, knocking the monster back.

"What destructive power!

"NOW!" Gray shouted.

"Re-equip!" Erza then attacked the monster, hurting it even more.

"That's the Black Wing armor!"

"It increased its attack power with every hit!"

"With a flaming right and a flaming left hand. Join them together and…" Romeo started, "Dazzling blaze of the Fire Dragon!" A huge ball of fire was thrown at the monster, pushing it back even more.

"Move!" Natsu called. Everyone moved back behind him.

"What! He's glowing!"

"Hey, isn't he the one who was said to be Zeref's apprentice?"

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens" Natsu started. A golden seal appeared underneath him on top of the other one.

"How is he using celestial magic if he uses dark magic!?"

"What is this though?"

"NO! STOP!" Lullaby cried. It tried to get up.

"Roar of the, Fire Dragon!" Romeo knocked the monster back down.

"All the stars far and wide, show me thy appearance, with such shine." Natsu continued on. He outstretched his hands towards the Lullaby. A golden seal appeared there also.

"What is this!"

"I recognize this. It's an ancient spell from the Book of Light!" Master Goldmine!

Master Makarov looked uneasy. He didn't like it when people made references to Lumen Historie, even though it was way off. How did this brat know that spell in the first place?

"Oh Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars, aspect become complete, open thy malevolent gate." How magic circles appeared at his other hand, and at both his feet.

The Lullaby picked itself up. "No! Stop now. You're supposed to be helping me! You could have been Zeref's replacement! He's now grown weak, he won't do any of the things he used to do. Stop!" It sent out a blast of explosive orbs towards him.

"Re-equip, Adamantine armor!" Erza stepped in front of him. She held up both her shields. They blocked the attack. But this was stronger than the last one, so it pushed her back a lot.

Then Natsu began to glow even brighter. "Oh 88 stars of heaven, Shine!"

"He's at the end!"

"You can do it!"

"Urano Metria!" Natsu finished. He opened his eyes. There were golden magic circles inside of them. Then they were surrounded by darkness.

"What's going on!"

"What happened?"

Then a star appeared. Then another, then more and more appeared. Then no more appeared. There were 88 stars. Then, they started to stream towards Lullaby. One by one, then several at once, they kept hitting it. In a flash of binding light, it fell. It was too weakened to even move.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Nice one Natsu!"

Natsu wasn't celebrating though. The spell didn't work. It was supposed to rid the world of Lullaby.

Master Makarov looked at Natsu. He knew that Natsu knew that the spell didn't work like it was supposed to. Natsu might not know it, but Makarov knew that there was too much darkness in him to be able to use the Urano Metria. It worked, but not properly.

Master Goldmine and Master Bob also just stood there. They both saw the Urano Metria being done once. This didn't work like it was supposed to.

All the other guild masters were not worried. But Erza, Gray, Romeo, and Lucy saw how Natsu looked. He was not showing any emotions but they saw him on edge. They knew it was not over. As they looked at Lullaby, they saw the life around it start to die.

"Romeo! Attack it now!"

"With a flaming right hand and a flaming left hand, join them together and… Dazzling blaze of the Fire dragon!" The huge flaming ball hit the monster. It started to disappear. As it dissipated, dark energy blasted out.

"Ice make.."

"Re-equip"  
"Shield!"

"Adamantine Armor!"

Gray and Erza blocked the blast from hitting them and those behind them.

Nastu motioned for Lucy. Lucy was surprised. She thought that the last person anyone would ask her for help would be Natsu. He didn't like anyone helping him it seemed. Still, she went to him. He whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Natsu stepped forward, "Gather! Oh river of light that's guided by the fairies!" A golden magic seal appeared beneath him!

Makarov was worried. He shouldn't use the Great Fairy Magics so easily. Most didn't approve of the spells.

Master Goldmine was surprised. Was he going to use one of the Great Fairy Magics?

Master Bob said, "Oh my!"

Then Lucy stepped forward, "Shine! In order to seal the darkness of evil!" A golden magic seal appeared underneath her. But it was weaker and less bright as Natsu's was. It showed that she was not as strong as Natsu was.

"What is this? This is not one of the Great Fairy Magics!" Master Bob exclaimed.

"I don't know, It's different." Master Goldmine said.

What is he doing? The words were different. This was not how Fairy Glitter was supposed to go! Master Makarov was now sweating. Is he changing up the words?

Then together, Natsu and Lucy shouted, "Fairy Seal!" Their magic circles closed. Then a big one appeared underneath the disappearing monster. Then in a flash of light, Lullaby was gone. From the smoke, a beam of light came out. It headed towards them. The other guild masters cowered, but the former Fairy Tail members stood still. It went to Natsu and he plucked it out of the air. Then the light faded. The flute was encased in a golden lacrima with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. Natsu took it to Makarov who took it from him. The other guild masters started to cheer!

"They saved us."

"Wow, they're really strong!"

"I wish they were in my guild!"

"Way to go!"

Erza, Gray, Romeo, Lucy, and Happy stood by Natsu. He smiled a little. Erza and Gray fell back. Natsu smiled! They were shocked. Then Natsu fell back. Erza jumped forwards to catch him. Romeo also jumped. They caught him.

"Natsu, Natsu, wake up!"

"Leave him."

"Master?" Erza asked Makarov.

"He used a lot of magic power today. He used spells which should not be used in the same day. Several if what Happy told me was correct. It's amazing that he's even alive."

Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Romeo nodded. They were happy that he was fine. But that last smile still worried Erza and Gray. He only ever smiled at to Romeo. He was changing.

The other guild master came over to congratulate. Then the smoke cleared. The guild masters were shocked.

"They … They."  
"Huh?" Erza looked back.

"Ahh!" Makarov shouted.

The guild hall and the entire valley was gone.

"They went overboard again!"

Romeo laughed while Gray smiled and shook his head. Lucy was frozen in shock with her mouth wide open.

Master Makarov fell to the ground and something came out of him.

"Huh, something came out of him!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza started chasing the "soul" of Master Makarov. The other guild masters shook their heads.

"We will give you three seconds to get a head start. Then we will catch you!"

"Who are we catching?" Romeo asked.

"You!"

"Oh"

Romeo started running. Then Erza picked Natsu up and ran to Romeo. Gray, Master, and Lucy followed. Happy flew after them. All the way, they were laughing. The guild masters chased them.

They were on their way back to Magnolia. This time, they took the rural route. Natsu had woken up after the first night. They filled him in on what happened while he was unconscious.

The next day, they were walking through a forest. They could hear their stomach growling. Then they heard a loud scream. It was Natsu. They looked at each other. What was this thing that could make Natsu scream?

When they got there, Natsu was on the ground and there in front of him was…

**Ram: so how was it? Cliffhanger! So what is this thing that made Natsu, the most power mage in Fairy Tail, scream like that? Find out tomorrow! I decided. I will be writing a short story for Sunday. It will be a prequel and will have several Chapters only coming out on Sundays. I know you want to find out about Acnologia and Natsu, but I will hold that off until the S-class mission arc. For now, it will be about Natsu's curse. I will be changing the stories a bit. Back then, Natsu had pink hair. I will change it to black hair. You'll find out why if you read on Sunday. Wow! This is so~ nice. No Natsu or Gray to interrupt. No Mavis to.. wait. No Mavis? That's not good. Zeref's not here either. Shoot. Nope not to worry. They're going to be part of the prequel so they are somewhere review the script. So R&R! **

**Mavis: Hey Ram!**

**Ram: *whispers* shoot**

**Mavis: Why? I think this script can do with some help.**

**Ram: later. Bye see you tomorrow!  
Mavis: Hey don't hang up when I want everyone to know that your writing abou….**

***connection line got cut, sorry for this inconvenience. Enjoy***


	8. Mushrooms of Doom

**Ram: Hi! Welcome back, Thank you for reading. Here I will answer some of the reviews with Mavis and Zeref. The others are still recovering from their rebellion. I will not visit them today, because apparently, when I'm in the same room as them, they heal faster. Mavis has also calmed down but I don't know how long it will last. This review is all yours Mavis.**

**Mavis: *shiver* I hate that room 6. Anyways, this is from [Lulurock] "[****I really like how you left it in a cliffhanger,I am now really excited of who it could be,i already have many ideas of who it could be but I made be wrong.I can't wait to see who it is.I love this story it my most favorite of all the story. I especially love how you start the story of Mavis,Zeref,etc.****]"**

**Anyways, I changed my mind. I will not be doing an Ezra is arrested by the magic council story. Instead, this will be the last Lullaby Arc, story. This will include the anime filler story and Gray and Ezra vs. Natsu. You all know who will win. Or maybe Gray or Erza will use Natsu's weakness as they will learn soon. The next chapter will be a prequel to the story of Mavis and Zeref. The chapter names will be the son of light and darkness part 1, part 2, part 3, etc. I don't know when it will end. The only thing is it will end once we reach the S-class wizard test. **

**Mavis: Hey, I have a question.**

**Ram: What? **

**Mavis: it's about the scri..**

**Ram: Later, ask in private. Wouldn't want to ruin the story now would we?**

**Mavis I quess**

**Ram: *surprised. Whispers* she actually agreed for once**

**Zeref: Oh, why did you make Na….**

**Ram: Zeref~ *scolds Zeref* Don't mention anything.**

**Zeref: Fine, *sulks in corner* *mutters* won't kill me , won't answer question. Meanie**

**Ram: I know. You're asking whether this is really the black mage. Yes. He is. Anyways, the usual disclaimer and PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW WELL I'M DOING! Thanks! Wow. Since Natsu and Gray aren't here this is breezing through. With no interruptions what-so-ever.**

***Boom***

**Ram: I had to say it didn't I?**

**Mavis: something exploded!**

**Zeref: Yay! I'm running to it!**

**Ram: Stay here Zeref.**

***runs to mysterious room #5 with Mavis***

**Ram: Anyways, I'll tell you what happened later. Now to the story. **

***enters room. Natsu has woken up and is no…**

**Mushrooms of Doom!**

**Gray, Ezra vs. Natsu**

They heard Natsu scream. What kind of creature could make the hardened mage scream so hysterically?

Erza was worried. How could they defeat a creature even Natsu was afraid of?

Gray was happy, for once that bastard is afraid of something.

Lucy and Romeo's thought were, "Is he alright?"

Romeo was worried because he loved Natsu like a brother. He took care of him when no one would because he was a dragon slayer.

Lucy was worried for a different reason. When they did that spell together to seal the Lullaby, she felt his magic. He had a lot of light magic and was using it. Then in the middle of it, she felt a great darkness enter and try to stop the spell. It was not intentional. It was just canceling the light because it was darkness. At first she wondered what it was. Then later, she remembered. Natsu had trouble controlling his dark magic. It had exploded out at the guild hall. He was using light magic. So of course, his inner darkness would fight with his light. She felt sorry for him. He had to constantly fight the fight going on inside with the light and dark warring with each other.

They ran over to where Natsu was. There they found him, hunched over and was being hysterical. In front of him was a mushroom.

"A mushroom?!" Erza shouted.

Natsu cowered even more.

Gray started laughing. The great and powerful Natsu was scarred of a little mushroom. How ironic. He saw some mushroom in front of him and he picked them and put them in his pockets. But seeing how he always stripped, it would be hard to keep it in them.

Erza tried to hide her laughter. Who is afraid of Mushrooms? Was Zeref like this too? Natsu did live with Zeref for who knows what years?

Romeo, Lucy, and the master was shocked. They didn't. They were frozen in place.

Lucy was thinking, "I was worried about nothing. Wow. Really?"

Romeo, who knew about Natsu's fear, was also worried. He usually didn't react well to mushrooms. Then he saw Natsu make a familiar hand motion. Yup, here he goes again.

Gray, who had been laughing, suddenly stopped laughing. He saw Natsu make a hand motion. Then a black magic seal appeared.

"Grim reaper!"

A shadow scythe appeared and swept the entire area. Gray started running. Erza stepped back out of the scythe's way. Romeo, Makarov, and Lucy were far away back enough to be unscathed. There was a huge circle where everything was dead.

"Natsu, it's okay." Romeo stepped forward and went to hug him.

[][][][][]{later}[][][][][]

Later, they were all walking again. Then someone's stomach grumbled. Then everyone's stomach started grumbling in harmony.

Gray was now looking for food. He and Romeo started looking for something to eat while everyone else was sitting down in a clearing. Natsu was still shivering from the earlier incident.

Gray and Romeo saw a patch of mushrooms. They were so hungry, they failed to notice that they were really colorful. They ate some and then grabbed a lot. They ran back to where everyone was.

"Hey, we found mushrooms to eat!" Gray yelled, smirking.

Natsu froze, he started panting, and then he fainted.

Gray started laughing again. Romeo just stood there, remembering that Natsu had a huge fear for mushrooms. Then Gray stopped laughing. Lucy, Erza, and the master was staring at them.

"What, what is it?"

Lucy pointed their heads and said, "Mushrooms. Mushrooms are growing on your heads."

"YEEK!"

They started to try to get rid of them. They wouldn't come off. They gave up.

Erza said, "They might come off later. That's why you never eat things without checking what they are first."

They waited for Natsu to wake up. When he woke up, he screamed when he looked at Gray and Romeo.

Gray smirked. At least there was one good thing about his.

They continued walking. Natsu stayed as far away from Gray and Romeo as possible. They could hear him muttering something. But they couldn't make out what.

Soon they walked out of the trees and saw a town. They approached it. Then Romeo said, "I smell food." Lucy and Gray followed Romeo.

"Hey, the mushrooms disappeared." Lucy said.

"Shoot!"

Romeo entered a house. There, was a table set and food on it. Romeo and Gray shouted and went and sat down.

Natsu, Makarov, and Erza had stayed back. They felt something odd about this town.

"Romeo, Lucy, Gray, don't eat anything or touch anything!"

"Come back here now!"

Romeo, Lucy, and Gray was running back. They were yelling something.

"Run!"

They all ran around and went up the cliff looking over the city. They saw the city moving. The buildings were moving around and then they started shimmering. Then they disappeared to be replaced by monsters. There were monsters everywhere below the cliff. Now, most would be afraid and run away, they were all so hungry, they all yelled, "Food!"

Erza jumped down and landed on a pile of rocks. "Re-equip! Chef!" She was know wearing a chef hat and an apron. Behind her was an army of kitchen knives, from huge to small. Then she yelled. She attacked the monsters and her knives attacked too.

Gray jumped and said, "Ice make, freeze!" He began freezing monsters left and right.

Romeo jumped, "Fire dragon's roar!" He burned and cooked monsters.

Lucy said, "All right, I won't be left out. Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" *doorbell*

"Mooo! What can I do for you and your lovely~ body?"

"Stop being a pervert and cut me up some meat!"

"Yes!" Taurus started swinging his huge axe and began cutting the monsters to bits.

Natsu held out his hands. He made a sign, "Apocalypse. Rider of death Hades!" Monsters began dropping dead, left and right. "Re-equip, Phoenix Blade! Dance of the Phoenix King!" The blade then cut all of the dead monsters into bite sized pieces.

Erza had cut all of her monsters into little cubes.

Gray's frozen monsters all shattered.

Taurus had made sashimi for Lucy.

Romeo just ripped them apart for him to eat.

Erza then took the first bite. The others took a bite after her.

"Blah!"

"Ugh!"  
"This is inedible"

"What the ****?"

Master Makarov just laughed. He was glad that he had not taken a bite. In their anger, Erza, Gray, Romeo, Lucy, and Natsu destroyed everything.

"Re-equip! The knight, Heavens wheel, Blumenblatt!"

"Ice make, saucer!"

"Open, the gate of the crab. Cancer!"

"Fire Dragon's, roar!"

"Celestial magic, Supernova!"

After everything in the valley was gone, they left.

[][][][]{At the guild}[][][][]

"Welcome back!"

"Nice job!"

"We heard what you did!"

Later, after they had settled in.

Natsu was eating lunch when Gray and Erza ran up to him.

"Fight me!"

Natsu just shrugged and said, "Fine."

The entire guild gasped. Natsu usually didn't fight them. They wondered what was going on.

Somewhere on an island, there was a girl-like figure sitting in the grass. She had long flowing, blond hair, with a pink dress that had three guards, and wings in here hair. She looked up, "So, the light is growing."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray went outside. Everyone else created a circle around them.

Lucy was worried. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to try to use something I've never tried before." Natsu said.

Gray shrugged.

"It's fine." Erza said. "Re-equip, the knight"

"Re-equip, Staff of fereZ." A golden staff appeared in Natsu's hand. It was decorated with jewels.

Everyone gasped. They've never seen Natsu use that one. They didn't even know what was or did.

Gray and Erza was worried. They didn't know what that one did. Still, they attacked.

"Ice make, lance!"

"Wheel of the heavens, Blumenblatt!"

"Unseal!" The staff split in half. Then Natsu pointed one of the two pieces at Gray. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Then at Erza, "Wheel of the heavens, Blumenblatt!"

From the first piece, a red magic circle exactly like Romeo's appeared. Then a huge fire attacked Gray. The second piece, appeared a pink seal, exactly like Erza's. Behind Natsu, a wheel of sword appeared. Then it attacked Erza.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Wait, he can copy their attacks?"

"What is that?"

"Is this even allowed?"

"You can do it!"

"Call master quick!"

Gray dodged the attack while Erza countered it. They stared in shock at Natsu. They expected something but this was mind blowing. He was copying moves he otherwise couldn't. But they noticed him panting. So, they drew the conclusion that it must drain him to use the weapon. Then they saw Natsu put it together.

"Seal!" The pieces became one again. A dark blue magic seal appeared, "Wind wall!"

A huge wind wall surrounded Erza and Gray. This was exactly like Erigor's wind wall. They were in trouble. Then Gray took out a piece of mushroom from his pocket. Good thing he didn't strip his pants yet.

"Hey Natsu! I have a piece of mushroom here!"

Romeo was angry, that was not fair play.

Lucy was deadpanned. This was not fair for Natsu.

Everyone else was wondering why Gray was saying that until they saw Natsu.

Natsu froze. Then the staff disappeared. Then the wall dispelled. Natsu could now see the mushroom. He fell to his knees. He began to whimper hysterically. Then he fainted.

Everyone just stared. Then Romeo and Lucy shouted, "That's not playing fair!"

Gray just laughed. Erza konked him in the head.

"You… Now we don't know who would have won."

"We did!"

Erza crushed the mushroom. "Not in a real fight. What if we're fighting him and you don't have a mushroom? Huh?"

They didn't notice Natsu standing up. "Celestial magic, Supernova!"

A huge bang and Erza and Gray were blasted back. They were knocked out.

**Ram: Sorry, so this was not as long as I usually write, but yeah. Apparently, Natsu was sleep attacking. Wow. Just wow. Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy, family day and night. Anyways, Mavis and Zeref are almost done acting out their story so bye for now. The prequel will be up soon.**


	9. Son of light and darkness part 1

**Ram: So, on Sunday's, apparently the others have somewhere to be so~ It's quiet. This won't be quite as long as the others. Maybe a few hundred words? Yeah so, enjoy the first part of …**

***starting***

**Son of Light and Darkness **

**Part 1**

Zeref was watching the sunrise over Fiore. This was the beginning of a new era. A new generation of wizards. He could tell. He watched as the sun rose over the hills. He missed Mavis. If only he forced her to accept his complete immortality earlier. If only he had been back in time to save her. If only he could have had a child with her. No, that would not be a good thing. Their child would have dark and light in him or her. It would be a curse. He sat down. He should really be going to look for an isolated place away from the town below. Still, he could spare a moment or two. He thought back to when he first met Mavis.

[][][]{400 years ago}[][][][]

Young Zeref sitting on the ground next to a tree. He had black hair, black eyes, and wore a black robe with a white sash. He was sad because he had just killed a deer. He noticed that around him, things always died, so he tried to avoid life. But that was impossible. He heard footsteps, he stopped crying. He tried to be silent but a sob broke through. The footsteps stopped.

"Who's there?" A girl's voice asked. She sounded really young. She went towards where she had heard the noise. There, behind the tree was a boy. He was trying not to cry. "Hi! My name is Mavis, what's yours?"

Zeref was scared. He saw the girl approach. She was small. She had long, wavy blond hair, wore a pink dress, a pink ribbon on her neck, wings in her hair, and she was barefoot. He didn't want to kill her. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you." Then he felt the killing magic rise. "Run! Run away now!"

The girl, Mavis kept walking towards him. Something was strange about this boy. Why was he yelling at her to run? Then she saw dark magic swirl around him. Then it blasted out, killing everything in its path.

Zeref watched as the death magic approach Mavis. No! It was going to hit her. Before it reached her, however, it swirled around her and went passed her. What? How was this possible?

Mavis knew then why he was so scared. She saw his death magic escape out of his control. She then reached out her hands towards the plants that had just dies. A soft glow emitted from her. Then everything came back to life.

Zeref starred at her. Who was this girl?

**Ram: So here it is. I know it's really short. I did say that it'll be short. The character's names go to Hiro Mashimo, but from there, they're all mine. So please REVIEW! ANYTHING THAT COULD BE BETTER OR ANY IDEAS. If enough people review on this chapter, I might do the next chapter before next Sunday. Enjoy! Oh, you'll see Mavis, Zeref, and everyone else tomorrow. Mavis got hurt in room 6 and Zeref followed her. He's very happy to be injured but annoyed he didn't die. So bye, see you tomorrow!**


	10. Jupiter Cannon

**Ram: Hey people! So now that the Lullaby arc is done, I should be doing the stolen S-class mission arc, right? WRONG! I am going to skip that mission and maybe do that later. It's because I have no idea how I'm going to have super-powerful Natsu go with them. Maybe have Romeo steal it? But I'm really undecided so I'm going to write it like it happens after the, Phantom Lord arc! Oh and one of the review said that I wrote Ezra instead of Erza again. Stupid spell check. It keeps changing it no matter how many times I add it to Dictionary. *sigh* So anyways…**

***Mavis is behind Ram, making faces. Lucy and Erza are doing it too***

**Ram: I've decided. Natsu will be taking the S-class test. Why? Because by that time, I hope I can lighten his mood to be more…**

***BOOM***

**Gray: HA HA HA!**

***Natsu stands up* **

**Natsu: GRAY! Fire DRAGON'S WINGSLASH!**

**Gray: ICE MAKE, SHIEE! AHHHHH**

***BOOM!***

**Ram: Oh boy.**

**Erza: *gasp***

**Lucy: *stares in shock***

**Mavis: it's so lively**

**Zeref: YAY! *Runs towards them*  
Ram: *grabs Zeref* NO! you will not go to them. **

**Zeref: *cries*  
Lucy: Is this really the black mage, Zeref?**

**Erza: yes, he really is the black mage Zeref.**

**Elfman: He should act more like a man! Because that's how a man acts!**

**Ram: ! How did he get here?**

**Elfman: *runs and joins Natsu and Gray. **

***boom. Boom. BANG. Crash!***

**Ram: Hey, stop trashing my studio. **

**Lucy: Stop Fighting!**

**Erza: Hey!**

**Natsu and Gray: SHUT UP! *punches her* **

**Lucy: *gasp!***

**Natsu and Gray: shoot.**

**Ram: *catches Erza***

**Mavis: I hope she's alright.**

***Crash!***

**Ram: Shoot, they're really destroying this studio!**

**In the background: ICE MAKE! FIRE DRAGON'S! ICE MAKE! IRON FIST!**

**Ram: Everyone, go inside door number 1**

**Mavis: no way, I am not listen to…**

**Zeref: NO! I'm going to stay here and die!**

**Mavis: *runs and pushes Zeref and herself through the door***

**Ram: Let's go!**

**Lucy: OK!**

**Erza: I agree.**

***pushes through the door***

**Lucy: What is this place?**

***they were in a room full of mirrors***

**Ram: This is the portal room. I have several different studios. They all look the same. Let's go into this one. **

**Erza: What about Natsu and Gray?**

**Mavsi: They'll appear where everyone is.**

**Zeref: What happens if I go into one and someone breaks the mirror? Do you die!?**

**Ram: Umm no!~**

**Zeref: NO!**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Ram: Anyways, I'll tell the story right now while everyone's settling in. *mumbles* I have to buy a water hose and fire retardant everything.**

**Mavis: Hey, Ram…. You have to **

***Starting***

**Phantom Lord**

Lucy was sitting at a table with Gray, Mirajane, Romeo, and Erza. Their table was next to the bar counter, where Makarov was sitting. Natsu was sitting at a table next to them. Eating lunch. Cana was drinking excessively on the table on the other side of them. The whole guild was rowdy like normal. Mirajane stood up and went to clean something in the bar. Gray and Romeo was fighting with each other as usual. Lucy smiled. She had gone on a mission with Romeo recently. She acquired a new gate key. She was still a little creeped out by the Everlue person.

"Slee… Sleepy"

"Master?" Mirajane asked. Then she fell to the ground. Asleep.

"What?" Lucy asked as she too fell asleep.

"Damn" Gray said as he fell into his food.

"That bastarrrrr" Romeo trailed as he journeyed to slumberland.

One by one everyone in the guild fell asleep. Except Makarov. Natsu kept on eating his soup, he hadn't fell under the spell either. There was someone upstairs who also didn't fall asleep.

Someone came through the door. He wore a beanie, had a handkerchief covering his face, *for the rest of his description look up Fairy Tail Mystogan* and etc. He walked towards the request board at the back. He looked them over. Then he walked over to Makarov.

"I would like to do this mission."

Makarov nodded.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu didn't look up, he kept eating.

"I found this on one of my missions. I was surprised that you didn't look for it." The wizard said as he tossed a spherical ruby towards him.

Natsu caught it with his left hand as he kept eating. He looked up and shrugged. "I didn't really need it yet." He took his obsidian necklace and put it in the center. It glowed for a second and then it stopped glowing.

The mage started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Mystogan, aren't you going to break the spell."

"I'll do it, I need to try out a new move I made." Natsu said.  
Mystogan nodded, "Wait for me to go out." He took a step, "Five" he took another step, "four" then another, "three", then he continued to walk out the door, "two, one"

"Celestial Magic, the lyre of Lyra, wake up call." A golden magic circle appeared. It extended over the entire guild. Then a soft plucking of strings could be heard. Then the circle faded away into glitter which fell on everyone. Everyone stirred.

Natsu resumed eating his soup. It was almost empty.

"Grrr!" Romeo growled as he awoke.

"That bastard," Gray groaned.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"That was Mystogan, he came to get another mission."Natsu told her, he was now standing up and took the bowl to the counter.

"Mystogan?"

"He's one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. He never shows his face." Erza told her as she sat up.

"That son of a b**** always puts everyone to sleep when he comes." Romeo complained, pounding on the table.

"He's that strong?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but Makarov, Natsu and two other people are the only ones strong enough to resist it." Gray said.

"He's an S-class wizard like me but also, he's one of the ten great wizard saints." Erza explained.

"The great wizard saints!? Aren't they supposed to be the strongest wizards in all of Fiore? He's one?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Master is one too. Natsu could have been one, but he..he rejected the offer, kindly~, sort of" Erza continued.

"What!" Lucy thought.

"Maybe Natsu didn't want the attention, so that no one knows that Natsu was the apprentice of the Black Mage?"

They turned around. Natsu was standing behind them. There was something different about him. Something, they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"It just didn't want to be called one." Natsu said.

"Still, Mystogan is very creepy." Lucy said with a shiver.

"Mystogan does what he wants. Just don't bother him."

What, where did that voice come from? Lucy looked around. Then she saw that everyone was looking up.

"Laxus."

Laxus smirked. *if you want to know how he looks like, look up Fairy Tail Laxus*

"Hey weaklings, you all shouldn't be talking. This guild doesn't need the weak ones."  
"Laxus~" Makarov said.

"You see, only Mystogan and Natsu are the only ones worthy to actually be called a Fairy Tail wizard here." Laxus jumped down. He tossed a piece of paper at Makarov, "Here, I'm doing this mission."

"Laxus, fight me!" Romeo shouted. When Laxus ignored him and walked towards the door, Romeo ran towards him, his hands aflame. Natsu whispered, "Celestial magic, Pyxis the compass, reversal of north and south." A magic seal appeared beneath Romeo. Then he started running the other direction, towards them.

"HYAAH!"

Erza stepped towards him and conked him in the head. Laxus laughed, then he walked out of the guild.

That was when Lucy noticed that everyone in the guild was quiet.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"That was Laxus, he's Makarov's son. He's a dragon slayer like Romeo and me, but he didn't learn it from a dragon. He has a lacrima implanted in him, which gives him dragon slayer powers." Natsu said.

"He's another person who is as strong as Mystogan" Gray said.

"He's not someone whom you want to piss off." Erza told her.

"But nii-san *brother* is stronger than him. So if Laxus does something against you, just tell Natsu!" Romeo said cheerfully.

Lucy smiled.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Do you want me to buy you guys lunch? I have time." Natsu said, smiling faintly.

"AHH! The world is coming to an end! Natsu smiled!" Gray cried out!"

"What?"

"Really?"

"What's going on?"  
"Why?" Lucy asked.

"He never smiles, never had, never will, it seemed." Erza said, staring in shock at the black haired boy, his black eyes, staring at them. He was still smiling, although it was a bit bigger. Though not by much.

Lucy didn't believe it. I mean after all, she saw him smile twice. Then again, she wasn't the one who had lived with Natsu for a few years.

"Sure nii-san!" Romeo said.

Natsu nodded and walked towards the door. After a moment's hesitation, Gray and Erza followed after him. Lucy and Romeo ran to catch up.

The entire guild watched after them in shock. Then someone cheered.

"All right, you all owe me 100,000,000J!"

[][][]{on an island somewhere}[][][]

A person with familiar black hair and black eyes, wearing a black robe with golden trims, and a white sash looked up with a smile. "The light has grown. But why and where?"

[][][]{The next day}[][][]

Lucy woke up the next day. She was tired. Yesterday, Natsu had not only took them out for lunch, he had treated them to dinner also. Recently, he seemed to be changing. Even she noticed that he became more cheerful. She still felt a little connection to him. She could faintly feel the darkness and light within him. But recently, she felt, the light growing stronger. She wondered whether this might be the reason why. The light growing stronger meant that the darkness was overwhelming anymore. This was all speculation of course.

As Lucy was about to leave, she heard a knocking at her door. When she opened it, Erza, Gray, Romeo, and Natsu were standing there waving hello. No, Natsu was standing in the back, and only nodded at her.

"We came here so we can walk to the guild together." Romeo said.

"Sure!"

They walked towards the guild. When they got there, it was in ruins.

"WHAT!" Romeo shouted.

"What happened!" Gray screamed.

Later, they were in the basement. Mirajane was explaining what had happened.

"There was an attack during the night. Thank goodness no-one was hurt."

"Who did this!" Romeo screamed.

"Phantom Lord." Makarov walked towards them. I know what you want to do and my answer is NO!"

"WHAT!" Gray yelled.

"So we're just going to sit here?" Romeo cried out.

"But, master?" Erza asked.

"No is no and that is final."

"Yes master." Erza said.

"No way!" Gray said.

"We're not just going to.." Romeo began.

"Natsu, please," Makarov said.

"Celestial Magic, Lyra the Lyre, sleep." A magic circle appeared underneath Gray and Romeo. They fell asleep.

Lucy gasped. Again, Natsu used celestial magic. This one was also one of her gate keys. What else could he do? She wouldn't be surprised if he could summon celestial spirits themselves.

They were outside. There was a huge crowd around a huge tree in the park. Lucy pushed her way forwards. There, was one of her friends from the guild, Levy, with her partners, Jet and Droy. They were chained to the tree, they looked like they were beat up. It was obvious who did this. There was a Phantom Lord symbol on Levy.

There were cries of outrage. Shouts, screams, sobs, and then the master walked forwards. "I know I said that we will not do anything against them. That we would not attack. That we would ignore them. But that was before they attacked one of our own! Get ready everyone, because this means WAR!"

[][][]{The next day}[][][]

Lucy was resting at the guild hall. Yesterday, she had been kidnapped by Phantom Lord and taken to their guild hall. She had managed to escape from them but, she learned that it was all her fault that they attacked Fairy Tail. Natsu had come to save her. He had single handily destroyed the branch of Phantom guild she had been imprisoned in. She was all right now.

Erza was taking a shower. She came out and had wrapped herself with a towel when she heard a huge commotion from outside. There she saw a huge building walking towards Their city. It was coming through the ocean. Everyone from the guild came out. The only ones who weren't there were anyone who were out on a mission.

"The building, it's walking!"

"What is that?!"

"That's Phantom Lord!"

"How is it walking like that!?"

Erza saw the building walking on two robotic legs. Lucy ran up to her.

"Hey, Erza, did you…. WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANYTHING?"

Gray and Romeo came over. Gray was not wearing anything but boxers.

Cana, who was nearby, said, "Gray, your clothes."

"AH!" Gray ran around looking for his clothes while Romeo laughed.

Natsu was nowhere to be found. Mirajane and Elfman came to them.

"Hey, look over there." Mira said.

There was a panel opening up in the middle of the building. Then a cannon came out.

"What is that?"

"That's a Jupiter Cannon." Natsu said, arriving.

"Jupiter Cannon?" They asked.

"Its' a cannon that blasts out high levels of concentrated magic and is extremely dangerous." Natsu explained.

Then they saw that it began to gather energy. Then a magic circle appeared at the edge.

"Surrender now and we will not shoot."

"Who said that?!"

"What is that?"

"That was Jose, the master of Phantom Lord." Makarov said, walking up.

"Hand over the girl, Lucy, and we will not attack. We will leave." Jose said.

"Never!"

"Lucy is our comrade!"  
"We will fight for Lucy"

"Too late, you already attacked out guild"

"Very well then, be prepared to die!"

Then the Jupiter Cannon finished charging up. The giant robot stopped moving. Then the cannon shot out a blast of magic towards them.

"Re-equip! Adamantine Armor!" Erza stepped forwards and brought up both shields. A huge magic circle appeared.

"Erza, even you cannot stop it!"

"Erza!"

"Stop!"

"No, I can do this. I have to try." Erza said.

Then the blast hit her magic circle. She strained and tried to block it, but it pushed her back.

"Erza!" Everyone shouted.

"Re-equip! Rift Warden!" Nastu shouted. They all looked at him. He had equipped into a armor that was deep blue, and was swirling with energy.

"Is that..?"

"Yes, the Rift Warden Armor."

"It's said to give the wearer control over rifts and magic similar to that."

"What is he going to do with that?"

"Natsu." Romeo said.

"What are you going to do?" Gray shouted.

Lucy looked. She was worried.

"Lost Magic! Space: Black Hole!" A huge black magic circle appeared in front of Natsu. Then, streams of magic started to come out of the blast. It became weaker and weaker.

Erza was no longer pushed back. She then started to push forward against the blast.

Then the blast disappeared completely. Natsu stopped the spell.

"So, you've managed to stop the blast? Well, you have 15 minutes to…"

"Then I will stop it!" Re-equip! Asguardian Palate!" Natsu then was clad in a golden armor.

"The Asguardian armor!"

"This one gives the wearer 10 times the attack power."

"Wonder what he will do with that?"

"Well he probably has a reason."

"You can do it Nastu!"

Lucy, Gray, and Romeo watched as Natsu re-equipped. They all wished Natsu good luck.

"Staff of fereZ!" The golden staff appeared again. "Jupiter Cannon!"

Everyone gasped.

A golden magic seal appeared at the end of the staff which he pointed at the Jupiter Cannon that was in the Phantom Lord guild hall. Then a huge blast blasted at the direction Natsu pointed. It hit the Jupiter Cannon and started to destroy it. He kept blasting.

He stumbled. "Erza, can you help me?"

Everyone gasped again. Natsu was asking for help?

Erza stepped forward and put her hand on the staff. Then she felt an enormous amount of her magic being pulled out. She gasped. How did Natsu handle this? Then she concentrated. All of a sudden, she felt a darkness. She looked around, but she couldn't find the source of it. Then she found it. It was Natsu. She kept feeling, then she also sensed a light in him. It was less than the darkness, but it was growing. So that's why he was so cold to everyone. And that was why he was becoming more open. The light was growing. Then she felt her magic almost drain empty. Then just before it was all emptied out, Natsu stopped blasting.

"NO, It's not possible. How did you destroy the Jupiter Cannon!" Jose shouted.

Makarov smirked.

"Fine then you want to play like that. Well I hope you really enjoy this then!"

"The building began to shake. They saw arms unfold from the sides. Then it started to make a circle in front of it. But behind where it was, magic symbols were there.

"It's drawing a magic circle!"

"That's, that's, Abyss break!"

**Ram: okay everyone nice job. Now, that this place is decorated again, we can bring Natsu and Gray back. *opens a door***

***Natsu and Gray fall out***

**Ram: Erza?**

**Erza: My pleasure. *punches both Natsu and Gray. They are now knocked out***

**Lucy: WHAT! When did you decide to do that?**

**Mavis: finally, some peace and quiet.**

**Zeref: Hey, do you think Erza could kill me?**

**Ram: *ignores them* So how was it. They just escaped the Jupiter Cannon but now they are facing, the Abyss break what will they do? Natsu's power should be low now, or is it? Lucy doesn't use her spirits a lot, if she does, is she actually strong? Find out tomorrow. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING. I'M PARANOID THAT NO ONE LIKES IT BUT NO ONE IS ACTUALLY TELLING ME!**

**Mavis: calm down Ram.**

**Lucy: yeah**

**Erza: now go to sleep**

**Ram: what!  
Erza: *punches Ram***

**Mavis: now, about that secret that we have to find out about.**

***ending transmition***


	11. Fairy Law

**Ram: Hey, so I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I feel like I'm moving too fast. But maybe not, so I've been review the Fairy Tail story and I've made a huge mistake. Master was supposed to have gotten hurt by Aria, right? So lets pretend that now master is hurt and forget that I didn't add anything like that. Also, I will add a Totomaru vs. Romeo. But it will be about something else. **

**Mavis: Hey!**

**Lucy: You better not portray me as..**

**Natsu: a weak person?**

**Gray: *laughs***

**Lucy: Hey!**

**Erza: *hits Gray and Natsu in the head*  
Zeref: *runs towards Erza* Hey, hit me too**

**Ram: *sighs* another day. so much STRESS! I wish I could just get rid of you all right now.**

**Romeo: *sobbing* you don't really that do you?**

**Ram: of course not *glares at Natsu and Gray* it's these people who annoy me.**

**Romeo: *smiles cheerfully* YAY!**

**Ram: *sweat drop* anyways, this might be the last chapter of the Phantom Lord Arc. The only reason is because I have lots of time, can't wait to get to the future, and there are rather lengthier arcs in between now and the GMG.**

**Mavis: It's because he want to tell you about Fairy Tail's ****Lum****….**

**Ram: *covers Mavis's mouth* Now, Now, you really have to stop reading my notes.**

**Mavis: *squirms in Ram's grasp. Stares at Erza***

**Erza: Oh, right, so Master Mavis was about to say that Ram here wants to explain about ****Lume****…**

**Ram: *looks at Zeref* if you stop her, I might kill you**

**Zeref: YAY! *Goes and covers Erza's mouth***

**Mavis and Erza: *looks at Lucy***

**Lucy: Why me? Anyways, they were going to say ****Lumen Hi****…**

**Ram: *looks at Natsu* IGNEEL!**

**Natsu: ok! *grabs Lucy and covers her mouth***

**Lucy: *blushes***

**Ram: So, at least for now those secrets are safe. I will get rid of the past revealing. I have now crossed the secrets out. If it doesn't show up for you, SHOOT! **

**Zeref: Now, about that, when will you kill me?**

**Ram: you've already died before. There, happy?**

**Zeref: traitor**

**Ram: you'll die in the other story, calm down. Jeez**

**Zeref: *looks up and has a twinkle in his eyes* really?**

**Mavis: NOOO!**

**Ram: Yes!**

**Mavis: NO**

**Ram: He'll come back to life.**

**Mavis: NOOO~ wait~ YES!**

**Zeref: NOO**

**Ram: anyways, I'll get you started on the maybe the last chapter of the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Mavis: YES!**

**Zeref: NO!**

**Natsu and Gray: Bring it on**

**Lucy: What does that have to do with what they're talking about?**

**Erza: Don't know**

**Ichyia: MEN!**

**Erza: *freaks out***

**Lucy: wow. Just wo..**

***beginning***

**The warm light**

**Judgment of the Fairies**

"It's drawing a magic circle!"

"That's, That's Abyss Break!"

"Shoot!"

"If that thing finishes drawing it,"

"This entire town could be wiped out!"

Lucy looked at the magic circle being drawn. This was all her fault. All her fault. She was the reason Fairy Tail and Magnolia was being attacked.

"But who could be powering that huge magic circle?" Gray asked.

"It must be the Elemental four." Erza said, as she stood up. "We must stop it."

"Who are the Elemental four?" Romeo asked.

"They are the equivalent of our S-class wizards!" Alzack said.

"So they are the ones powering this machine?" Biscus asked.

"No matter, we will stop them!" declared Cana.

"YEAH!"

"I will give myself up." Lucy said.

"No!"

"Never!"

"Lucy, you must understand, we will never give up one of our own." Mirajane said, "I'm sorry Lucy." She nodded at Natsu.

Lucy saw Mirajane change until she became Lucy.

"What? What are you goin…" she trailed.

"Celestial Magic, Lyra the Lyre, sleep."

Lucy felt Natsu touch her shoulder as he whispered the spell. A golden magic circle appeared beneath her. She felt sleepy. Then she fell asleep.

"Reedus!" Erza called out.

"Oui?"  
"Take Loke and take Lucy to the safe house."

"Oui!"

"Sure!" Loke said. He pulled Lucy up and put her on his back.

"Picto-magic, door!" Reedus drew the door into the safe house. A door appeared and Loke and Reedus entered. The door disappeared.

"So, you won't give up then? Fine with me! Go forth **Shades**!" Jose said into the loud speakers.

They saw shadowy figures flying from the guild hall towards them.

"I'll send some people into the hall, the rest of us will stay here and defend." Natsu said.

"What about you? We might need you there." Erza asked him.

"I'll be there when I'm ready to. For now, who will go?"

"I will!" Gray said.

"So will I!" Romeo said.

"Men go into battle and I'm a man!" Elfman declared.

"I will go and try to defeat Jose by tricking him." Mirajane, disguised as Lucy, said.

"Be careful, Jose is also one of the ten great wizard saints." Maccao called.

"So are these all?" Natsu asked.

"No, I will be going to!" Erza said.

"Wait, but you have to recover from helping Natsu!"

"No, I can do it. Natsu send us now."

Natsu nodded. "Celestial Magic, Wormhole!"

A rainbow colored magic circle appeared. It was directly in front of Natsu. "Everyone, go in now."  
Gray walked into it. Romeo and Erza followed after him. Lucy (Mirajane) and Elfman went last. Natsu closed the gate.

"Everyone get ready!" Cana shouted.

Then the **Shades **attacked.

Inside Phantom Lord guild robot, a portal opened. Gray walked out, followed by Romeo, Erza, Lucy, and Elfman. They looked behind them and saw the gateway close.

"Okay, so we need to defeat the elemental four to stop the machine from casting Abyss Break!" So from here we will split up." Erza said.

They all nodded. Gray ran down one hallway. Romeo went the other side. Erza limped towards the closest one to her. She was still injured from withstanding the Jupiter cannon. Lucy nodded at Elfman and they ran into different hallways. They were now on their own.

Romeo ran down his hallway, looking for people to defeat. Then at the end of the hallway, he reached a large room. In the center was a huge lacrima. In front of the Lacrima was a damaged cannon like structure. He had reached the Jupiter Cannon.

"I better destroy this so they can't use this anymore." Romeo said. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He sent a burst of fire towards the lacrima. Before it hit it though, it veered back and went towards him. What! The attack hit him but it had no effect what-so-ever.

"Ha Ha Ha! You think that you can destroy it? Think again, you will never be able to destroy this until you go past me!"

"Who are you?"

"Me, I am one of the Elemental Four! My name is Totomaru, the Fire!"

"Well, then I will crush you with my flames! Fire dragon's wingslash!"

"Ha ha ha! Your fire can never touch me!" Totomaru started to control the flames with his hands. "Yes! I can control fire!" Then he launched an attack of his own.

Romeo then devoured the fire. Then he attacked.

"Iron fist, of the fire dragon!"

"That won't work. Fiery Meteor Shower!"

They were at a stalemate, Romeo would attack and Totomaru would control his fire. Totomaru would attack and Romeo would eat the fire.

Romeo sucked in his breath and said, "Fire Dragon's!" Totomaru prepared to control it. "Spit!" Romeo spit at Totomaru.

"YOU!"

Romeo started laughing.

Totomaru then threw a yellow fire at him. Romeo laughed and swallowed it. Then he began to gag.

"How do you like the stinky fire I gave you?" Totomaru said as he began to laugh.

"You bastard, that was really disgusting!"

"You really should give up really, you'll never beat me!"  
Romeo then covered himself in flames.

"That won't work, I'll just control them!"  
Then the flames grew and started to expand throughout the entire room.

"What!" Totomaru desperately tried to control Romeo's flames but they were too big for him to.

"This is what you get for messing with Fairy Tail! Secret Dragon Slayer move! Sword Edge of the Fire Dragon!" Romeo attacked Totomaru who, was tried to defend himself. Alas, Totomaru was thrown back and he smashed through the lacrima.

Totomaru was surprised. Was there really such a strong mage in Fairy Tail?

"Thank you!" Romeo said. He fell on the floor and began to recuperate. "Everyone, I will come after I replenish my magic."

Outside, the mages were fighting off the **Shades**. They had discovered that if they went through you, they made you sick and could damage your magic. So the far range attack wizards were attacking them while the rest tried to avoid the **Shades**.

"Card magic!"

"Gun magic"

"Fire slash!"

They kept attacking but more and more began to arrive. Natsu was in the center, concentrating. He was conserving and gathering energy to attack later. Then several **shades **decided to pounce on him. Not wishing to use more magic than he could afford, he decided to use a gate key, "Open, gate of the serpent-bearer, Ophiuchus!" *doorbell*  
"What!"

"Since when can he use Celestial gate keys?!"

A huge serpent appeared. "Ophiuchus, make sure none of the **shades** reach me."

The serpent started to attack the **shades** that came too close.

"Hey! Look!"

"The machine slowed down!"

"That means one of the Elemental Four was defeated!" Cana shouted.

"Yeah!"

The mages of Fairy Tail attacked the **shades** with renewed vigor.

Natsu looked up and said softly, "Nice job Romeo"

Romeo was laying on his back when he thought he heard someone say, "Nice job Romeo" He smiled and said to no one, "I did it Natsu nii-san!"

Lucy was running down the hall. At the end, she reached the control room. Jose was there.

"Jose, I turn myself in. Stop the attack on Fairy Tail!"

"HA HA! Do you think that silly disguise will work? Then you're a fool!"

Lucy got rid of her disguise. Mirajane looked at Jose, "I will stop you from hurting my friends."

"HA! How? You cannot stop me girl. Shadow streamers!"

Shadows blasted at Mirajane, she was thrown out the window. A robotic hand caught her. Then the fingers grabbed her.

"You will now be crushed to death!"

Mirajane felt the fingers begin to squish her.

Elfman was running down the hall *kind of getting cliché now right?* when he was attacked by boulders.

"Take over, beast arm!" Elfman swung his beastly arm towards the rocks, they shattered.

"Oui, moi is very impressed."

"Who are you? If you are a real man, show yourself!"

A thin man emerged from the ground. I am Monsieur Sol. I am the Earth of Elemental Four!"

"Then I will defeat you! Take over, demon's arm!"

Elfman kept trying to attack Sol, but he dodged and blocked with earth. Sol also kept attacking him with earth and words.

"How did you fell when you killed your sister?"

"UGH!"

"Rock shield!"

"Rock slide!"

"Slippery sand!"

"Quick sand!"

Elfman was powerless to defend against these attacks. It seemed that Sol was more powerful than Elfman was.

"Yes, Yes, I will defeat you and destroy your guild!"

Eventually, Elfman was thrown out of the hall. He landed outside. He saw Mirajane being crushed by the hand.

"Yes, it seem the two remaining siblings will die today! Oui Oui!"

"Mirajane!"

"Elfman!"

"How dare you hurt my sister!"

"Huh?"  
"You will never hurt my family nor my guild again! Beast Soul! Full body take-over!"

Elfman began to transform.

"No! Stop, you cannot control yourself!" Mirajane called.

Elfman kept transforming. Then he finished his transformation. A beast-like Elfman stood there.

"What? No, my information says that you cannot do a full body take-over!"

"Take this!" Elfman started to attack. Sol tried to block him but to no avail.

"Rock shield!"

Elfman smashed through it.

"Rock wall!"

Elfman smashed through it.

"Rock slide!"

Elfman blocked the attack. Then he jumped up and began to hit Sol. He hit him and said, "This will be the last time you ever threaten my family, you here? You better listen because that is what a man would do!"

Sol lay there, thinking how he could have underestimated this guild. How could he have lost to him?

"Mirajane!" Elfman ran towards her. He began to take the finger apart. The crushed it and he freed Mirajane. "Sister!"

"Elfman? Are you really in control?"

"Yes, I can control myself now."

"Oh Elfman, you've grown strong." Mirajane said as she hugged him.

Elfman disabled the take-over magic and returned to his normal sate. They saw the abyss break slow down.

"Yes!"

"Elman, we must go help the others!"

"Yes, let go sister."

Somewhere on the roof was a woman. She was dressed in English (the country) clothing. They were all blue. She was carrying a pink umbrella. It was raining only the area around her.

"Drip, Drip, Drop."

[][][]{back at the battle}[][][]

The **shades** kept coming and coming. It seemed that Fairy Tail would be overwhelmed by them.

"Keep fighting!"

"We can do it!"

"Yeah!"

But it was obvious to anyone that they were slowly loosing ground. More and more wizards fell as **shades** passed through them and were depleted of their magic.

"We need help!"

"Natsu!"

"Are you ready for whatever you are going to do yet?"

"Almost" was his reply.

At Porlyusica's *sorry for the spelling, when I wrote this, I had no internet.* house, Makarov was making a fast recovery. Soon, he woke up.

"I need to be going. My children need my help."

"Hey, you're not all healed yet! Get back in bed!"

"I can't. I must go and save my guild."

With that Makarov ran out and ran towards where the guild was fighting.

Porlyusica shook her head. "That fool was going to get himself hurt. He might even get himself killed! After all I did trying to heal him."

Then she saw Mystogan sitting on one of her crates of apples.

"Can I have one of these!"  
"What are you doing here, and not helping your guild!"

Mystogan took one and ate it.

"These are really good."

"Hey, who said you could eat it? And what are you doing here, you should be.." Then it dawned on Porlyusica. "You were the one who collected Makarov's magic, weren't you? That's why he healed so quickly."

Mystogan took another bite of the apple. After he was finished, he took another one.

"Still what are you doing her…."

The wind blew and she saw many flags fly around. They all had the Phantom Lord insignia on them.

"You, destroyed all of the subdivisions by yourself?"

"I must be going now. Can I have more of your apples?"

"NO! Absolutely not!"

Back at the shore, Natsu stood up. "I'm ready."

"Finally!" Cana yelled.

"Hurry!" Biscus and Alzack said as they narrowly dodged an attack.

"Re-equip! Light Castor Robe!"

"Wait, that's"

"Yes, that robe protect's the user from Darkness!"

"It also increases the Light!"

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven; All the stars, far and wide; Show me thy appearance; with such shine." Natsu began.

"What is that spell?"

"I don't know."

"I've never heard that one before!"  
"That's Urano Meteoria ."

"Master!"

"You're okay?"  
"Yes." Makarov said. He watched Natsu carefully. Last time he used it, it didn't work that well. He hoped that the effects of the Light Castor Robe would help.

"What is that?"

"It's an ancient Celestial Spell which calls upon the power of the Sun, Moon , and Stars!" Makarov said.

"O Tetra Biblos; I am the ruler of the stars; Aspect became complete; Open thy malevolent gate." Natsu continued. His body began to glow with a soft light. The **shades **which tried to get close to him started to evaporate. A golden magic circle appeared underneath him. Then everyone was surrounded by stars.

"Wow!"

"Beautiful!"

"What's going on!"

"You can do it Natsu, I believe in you." Makarov said.

"Oh 88 Stars of the heavens, Shine!" The glow around Natsu became brighter. "Urano Meteoria!"

Everyone watched in wonder as the 88 stars that that appeared around them swirled around Natsu and then spun out towards the **shades. **The **shades **tried to escape the attack, but they began to be hit, one by one, by each star. As each star hit them, in a bright light, they disappeared.

Soon, there were only a couple of **shades **left.

"Yeah!"

"We can handle these!"

"Natsu, master, you need to go and help them!"

"Hey, look, the Abyss Break has slowed down again!"

"Yeah!"

Makarov went to Natsu, "I have a bad feeling about this. I need you to stay here and help them. And when I release the law of the fairies, I need you to do it simultaneously with me so that we can not only destroy the evil here, but in the entire area around us. Got it?"

"Hey look, it slowed down again."

"It's now almost stopped."

" That means they must have been successful. Only one more left!"

"Celestial Magic, Wormhole!"

As the magic circle appeared, Makarov stepped through and was transported into the Phantom Lord guild hall. Natsu closed it.

"Hey, why didn't you go?" Cana asked him.

"I need to stay here. I might have gotten rid of most of them here, more are coming. Look."

Cana, Maccao, Wakaba, Biscus, Alzack, and the rest looked at where Natsu was pointing at. They saw more shades heading their way.

"Hey, this time, we can do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you going to help us Natsu?"

"Yes, this time, I can afford to use a little energy."

[][][]{on the roof}[][][]

Gray reached the top of the stairs. He was on the roof. He stepped forwards and saw a woman waiting there. She had a pink umbrella and blue clothes.

"Why is it raining so much?" Gray wondered out loud.

"Drip. Drip, Drop."

"Who are you?"

"I am Juvia. Juvia is water of the Elemental Four!"

Juvia felt something clench in her heart. Why was she feeling this way? Was this love? Was Juvia finally understanding what love was?

"Hey, just because you're a girl, I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"Juvia has lost. Juvia will now go away." Juvia turned around and started to walk away. She was falling more and more in love with this person.

"Hey, my name is Gray!"

Awww, Gray. Such a beautiful name, though Juvia.

"Can you stop the robot mage?"

Oh, she must make Gray hers. She turned around, "Water Lock!" A bubble of water surrounded Gray. He winced. The water opened up a wound from earlier. Juvia began to panic.

"Oh no! What should Juvia do?"

"Ice make, Ice!" Gray froze the water and escaped.

Aww, Gray-sama was strong enough to escape Juvia's water lock.

Gray removed his shirt.

OMG! *Ok I know that OMG isn't supposed to be there but so what?* Gray-sama removed his shirt. Awww, he's so handsome without his shirt. Juvia must not hurt him.

"Ice make, Lance!" several ice lances were propelled towards her. But it passed through Juvia like nothing was there.

"You cannot hurt Juvia. Juvia is made of water." Juvia said.

They attacked each other. Juvia was reluctant to attack him. "If you hand over Lucy, then I will beg Master Jose to spare your life. Please?"

"No, even if I die, we will never hand Lucy over to you people!"

"What!" Juvia screamed in her mind, "A love rival!"

Juvia became mad. Then she began to attack Gray with boiling water. It burned Gray as he was hit by it. Even his ice shield was melted by the ferociousness of it. Juvia was really mad. She was jealous of this Lucy.

Then Gray managed to freeze her. But his hand was also frozen and was touching Juvia's breast.

"Ahh!" Gray melted the ice.

Juvia stood up. She said, "I can protect you better than Lucy can. I lo.. I lov… I love…"  
"Man this rain is really depressing."

Juvia froze. She remembered all the times that people said that to her. She got really mad. "So, he is just like the others." She attacked him once more.

"Ice make, geyser!"

Later, Gray and Juvia were laying on the roof. The rain stopped.

"I must be going now. Bye!" Gray said. He ran across the roof and went down the stairs.

Juvia stared up at the sky, seeing the clear, blue sky for the first time.

[][][]{inside the guild hall}[][][]

Gray ran into Elfman and Mirajane.

"Hey, so you made it?"

"Yes, so now we've defeated three of the Elemental four!" Mirajane said.

"Yeah! We are all men!"

[][][]{Erza}[][][]

Erza ran down the hall. She had gotten lost in the maze of rooms, halls, and stairs. She followed the fighting sounds. When she got there, she saw a badly damaged Romeo fighting a man with a blind fold. She also saw Lucy, on the side. She was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The attack went through him.

"Airspace, needles"

Romeo screamed.

Erza ran forwards and helped Romeo .

"Thanks, I really need your help with him. His name is Aria. He's the final and strongest mage of the Elemental Four."

Erza looked at Aria.

"So sad, the dragon is hurt." Aria said sobbing, "Still, now that Titania is here, I need to be at my strongest." He started to take off his blindfold.

[][][]{Gray, Elfman, Mirajane}[][][]

"The last one, he's the hardest." Mirajane said.

"Really?" Gray asked.

"Yes. We must defeat him before he takes off his blindfold" Mirajane finished

Aria took off his blindfold. Huge eyes stared at them.

"Oh yes, now I will kill you now. This is my strongest attack! Air Space! ZERO!"

Before he could attack however, Erza, in her black wing armor, attacked him, slicing through his magic.

"What? How, how did you… ack!"

"Re-equip! The Knight. Wheel of the Heaven, Blumenblatt!"

The circle of swords flew towards Aria and attacked him.

Aria fell.

Outside, the mages watched as the machine stopped. The magic circle vanished. They cheered. Then they went back to attacking the **shades**.

Lucy, who was carried by Romeo and Erza then walked towards one of the doors. They were running down the hall when they ran into Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane.

"Hey, how are you?"

"So, you've managed to rescue Lucy?"

"Yes, but now, Romeo, Mirajane, Elfman, I need you to take Lucy away from here." Erza said.

"Okay!"

"Gray follow me!"

Gray and Erza went into the control room.

Makarov stepped through the portal and into the control room. It was not going well. Erza was barely standing while Gray was on the ground. It seemed that Jose was too much for them.

"Jose, stop attack them and let's battle, the two of us only."

Erza and Gray watched as Makarov and Jose entered into a battle. Light and Dark clashed as they used their magic. Then finally, Makarov stood and said, "Erza, Gray, I need you to take everyone in this building and get out!"

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Just go," Erza said.

"Jose, you have hurt my guild and my children. As with the Fairy Tail tradition, I give you the count of three to go on your knees and apologize."

"As if."

"One!"

"Shadow magic!"

"Two" A glow appeared in Makarov's hands.

"Attack!"

"Three! Fairy Law is activated!" The glow blasted outwards. It passed through walls and went through everything.

Outside, Natsu watched as Makarov activated Fairy Law.

"Fairy Law!" Natsu also activated it.

Two huge golden seals appeared in the sky. Then it shrunk. Then it blasted. It went through everything. Not harming anyone from Fairy Tail.

"Look the **shades **are disappearing."

"Jose, you better lay low for a while." Makarov said as he finished the attack.

Out side, you could hear the cheers of Fairy tail.

***no connections available***

***please try again tomorrow***


	12. The Lost Celestial Spirit

**Ram: HI! Sorry about the technical difficulty yesterday. It's all fixed. So, I said yesterday I might finish the Phantom Lord Arc, but this chapter is the one which is going to wrap it up. This will also be the start and end of the Loke arc. After that, I will be adding a filler in between this and the Tower of Heaven arc. Or maybe not, depends on how I feel. Instead I might write another Son of Light and Darkness. Again it depends on..**

**Mavis: whether he's very Lazy or not. Which he usually is. **

**Ram: Hey, shut up.**

**Mavis: *sticks out her tongue**

**Zeref: Mavis, keep getting him mad. Then he might want to kill you. Then I will die in your place. YAY!**

**Lucy: *sweat drop* Anyways, Please don't do a filler. I want to start on the Tower of Heaven right away!**

**Erza: ah, oh, ee, oh, ah, eh, ah,**

**Nastu: Um Erza, what are you doing?**

**Gray: please stop.**

**Erza: I'm warming up for the play of course. Ah, oh, ee, eh,**

**Lucy: please don't**

**Gray: yeah**

**Natsu: just stop your hurting our ears.**

**Erza: *creepily* What did you say?**

**Natsu: Nothing sir!**

**Gray: Nothing Sir!**

**Lucy: Please don't hurt me**

**Levy: Happy one, Happy two. And Lucy-chan**

**Lucy: hey**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Ram: please just shut up.**

**Mavis: hey, don't call them that, that's an insult to Happy.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Gray: hey**

**Natsu: That's mean!**

**Erza: ah, eh, ee, oh, ah, eh,**

**Ram: oh, about the play thing, I'm actually going to skip most of it. I'm not actually going to describe the play *shudders* just reading and watching it was a nightmare. I'm not going to write it.**

**Erza: WHAT!**

**Lucy: thank you**

**Natsu: whew~**

**Romeo: THANKS!**

**Gray: THANK YOU MASTER!**

**Mavis: wow, they hate it that much?**

**Ram: But I will write about you people going on the job. But Natsu isn't going.**

**Natsu: YAY!**

**Ram: Romeo will be going.**

**Romeo: *dies***

**Gray: I HATE YOU!**

**Lucy: at least it's better than actually doing the play *shudders* **

**Ram: anyways, I will not be adding the fight between Gajeel and Romeo. I feel like it will happen too much in the future that I don't want to actually say anything here. Wait, oh right, they don't fight like this again. Well, watch or read the manga and replace Nastu with Romeo. Sorry, I'm a bit**

**Mavis: LAZY? A BIT? You're probably the laziest person alive. You should be dead!**

**Zeref: DEAD! Did someone say you're dead?**

**Mavis: no.**

**Zeref: *sulks in corner***

**Everyone:*sweat drops***

**Ram: Anyways, I might write the fight as a different story, kind of like an OVA or maybe like a short story novel. I'll also might add the beginning fight between Aria and Romeo. Secrets might leak into it. **

**Mavis: secrets!~**

**Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!**

**Gray: AH!**

**Ram: I've decided. ****COMING OUT AUGUST 30, A FANFICTION COLLECTION OF NOVELS, ****FAIRY'S STORIES 1 ****WILL APPEAR. THE DAY IT COMES OUT MIGHT BE EARLIER BUT WILL NOT BE ANY LATER THAN 8/30/13. THE STORY OF GAJEEL REDFOX VS. ROMEO WILL BE IN IT! THE STORY OF HOW LUCY WAS CAPTURE AND OTHER STORIES WILL BE PRESENT AS WELL. CHARACTER CARDS WILL ALSO BE AVAILABLE IN IT. PARTS OF THE FABLED BOOK OF ZEREF AND LUMEN HISTORIE WILL BE IN IT. PLEASE LOOK FOR IT!**

**Mavis: umm, that was sudden. When will you start writing it?**

**Ram: ….. don't know**

**Mavis: then you better start**

**Ram: yeah~**

**Erza: ah, eh, oh, ee, uh, ee, oh**

**Everyone: give it a res…**

***connection complete***

**Leo the Lion**

**The leader of the Celestial spirits?**

** "**One. Two. Three. Fairy Law is activated!"

A bright light filled the room. It's epicenter was Makarov.

Jose was thrown back. Outside everyone watched as a bright light radiated out from the guild hall of Phantom Lord. Then they saw Natsu doing something.

"Fairy Law!" Natsu yelled. In his almost cupped hands, was a bright light which also started to radiate outwards. As everyone watched, they saw two large, golden magic circles appear. One above Natsu, and one above the Phantom Lord guild hall. Then they shrunk, as they a column of light was descending from them, then they exploded as light from it extended outwards everywhere.

"What is that?"

"Did Natsu just say Fairy Law?!"

"What's happening?"

"Look! The **shades **are disappearing!"

"How?"

"Look, it's not harming us though."

"Yeah!"

"It feels like a warm light." Biscus said.

"A familiar and kind light." Alzack agreed.

"It's so strong!" Cana shouted.

On the shore, Romeo, Elfman, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, and a now conscious Lucy, was watching Fairy Law in action.

"What is that?!" Gray asked.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"WOW!" Romeo said.

"That's Fairy Law." Erza and Mirajane said at the same time.  
"It's an extremely powerful magical attack which only harms what the castor believes is the enemy. It won't hurt anyone else." Erza said.

"It's one of Fairy Tail's three Great Fairy Magic's and is counted as one of the Legendary Spells." Mirajane added.

"Is that, master casting it?" Romeo asked.

"Yes"

Then they felt another great light coming from behind them. They turned around and watch in shock as another Fairy Law was activated. The two Fairy Laws combined, making it overall more powerful and a larger radius of attack. As they watched, **shades **disappeared, and their enemies fell. Then Fairy Law faded away. After a moment of silence, they could hear their guild cheering at the distance.

Lucy started crying.

"Lucy, why are you crying?"  
"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I understand if you all want me to leave."

"Hey, Lucy, you're our friend." Romeo said.

"Yeah, and friends stick together." Gray added.

"You're also a man!" Elfman said.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Gray and Romeo said.

Erza chuckled, "Lucy, you're also part of our guild. We will never give up on you."

"Hey, and also you're the one who made Natsu smile!" Mirajane said, smiling.

"What!" Gray said.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed that the few times he smiled, it was directed at Lucy?"

"No way!" Romeo said.

"Lucy, we will never let you go, no matter what happens." Erza said.

"YEAH!"

"You guys, I, I.."

Then a portal appeared, a familiar rainbow colored magic circle. They watched as Natsu came out. He turned around and closed the portal.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes! Nii-san"

"Yeah, I guess." Gray said.

"Nice job Natsu!" Erza said.

"YEAH! YOU'RE A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"That was you with Fairy Law, right?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu nodded. He looked at Lucy. "Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm alright." She blushed under his gaze.

"Anyways, I came here to check up on you guys. You all did well defeating the Elemental Four!"

"Yeah!" Romeo shouted.

"Psshsh, that was a piece of cake. Although the woman I battled was acting very weird." Gray said.

"I got hurt, but I managed to survive." Erza said.

"Elfman is now able to do a full body take-over!" Mirajane said.

"YEAH! I'm a really man!" Elfman shouted.

"Hey, Natsu?" Erza said.

"Yeah?"

"How are you able to use wormhole multiple times, Fairy Law, Black hole, and what other magic you used and still be standing?"

"The only other magic I used was Urano Meteoria and summoning. Oh, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me later to teach you that. If you grow stronger, you should be able to use that better than I can because you're a pure celestial spirit user."

"Thanks!" Lucy said, still puzzled, what did he mean by pure celestial spirit user?

"Yeah, it's because of this necklace." Natsu held up the obsidian necklace he always wore. "For a while, my magic tolerance and power was lower than usual but Mystogan found the gem, the ruby one in the center, for me. It seems I lost it somewhere in the past."

"What!?"Gray yelled.

"You weren't at your full strength?" Erza said, she couldn't believe that there could be such a person as Natsu.

"Wait, so when you fought Gray and Erza, you were not giving it your all?" Mirajane said.

"Well, yeah."

Everyone started at him. He stood there not giving anyone second looks.

"Anyways, I'm going to heal all of you. I can't do it individually, so I'm going to summon someone, ok?"

"Yeah"

"I guess."

"Thanks"

"Re-equip!" His clothes stayed the same, he was still wearing the Light Castor Robe. Instead, a pouch had appeared on his waist. It was the same pouch that Lucy carried around. Also in his hands were another pouch. Lucy's pouch!

"Here, Lucy, I found your keys."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's okay." Natsu then handed it to her.

Lucy looked at the pouch Natsu had, could it be, was he also a celestial mage? Natsu opened the pouch and took out a ring of keys. He had a few more keys than Lucy did. She saw one golden key. She also saw five silver key. She didn't recognize the other keys. Natsu saw Lucy looking.

The others stared at him in shock. Since when was he a celestial mage? Then again, he used celestial magic, so it would make sense that he could also use gate keys.

"Hey, do you want one of them?"

"What?!" Lucy asked.

"You're looking for golden gate keys, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, bewildered.

"So do you want Virgo or not?" Natsu asked.

"Yes! I want Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed.

The others watched as Lucy was sitting up in excitement. Then she winced and fell back .They all ran forwards to catch her, but Natsu caught her first and laid her down. Now they were all in shock.

Erza watched this and was surprised; Natsu never helped others like this, ever, except for Romeo.

Why would Natsu do this? Gray was also very confused.

Mirajane had thoughts. Strange thoughts going on in her brain which pulled out her inner matchmaking persona.

"Whoa, be careful. It seems that you all need healing now." Natsu selected a diamond colored key. It had red designs that looked like flames and had feather like groves. "Open, gate of the Phoenix, Firenze!" *door bell*

"Whoa!"

A flaming bird appeared and was hovering in front of Natsu. I started cawing at Romeo.

"Calm down Firenze, Romeo won't hurt you." Natsu told it.

"What? Why would I hurt it?" Romeo asked.

"Oh! You eat flames right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Romeo said.

"The bird is made of flames, right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Gray is on the right track, the phoenix must be afraid that you might, eat it's flames!" Erza said.

"OH~" Romeo said.

"Yeah, that's right, Firenze, Romeo won't hurt you." Natsu said. The phoenix cawed once and then started circling them. "Good, now, will you heal all of them?" The phoenix cawed once more. Then it started to circle faster and faster. A shower of blue glitter like substance fell on them. As it touched them, they began to be healed. After a few seconds, they were all healed.

Lucy sat up. She felt better. "Thanks Natsu; thanks Firenze."

Everyone said, "Thanks!"

Natsu nodded at the phoenix and in a burst of flames, it disappeared.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" *doorbell*

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked, as they all started walking back toward their guild hall. She was fingering the new golden key she had just received from Natsu. She would have to make the contract later.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of keys do you have? I saw silver keys, and this golden key you gave me, but what were the other keys?"

"Umm," Natsu sighed, "They are diamond keys."

"Diamond keys?"

"Yes, they are not part of the zodiac but just as powerful. You heard about the 13th golden key right?"

"Yeah" Lucy answered.

"Yeah, that's actually the leader of the diamond keys." Natsu said.

"Wow, I can't believe that there are other keys out there." Lucy said.

"There are only 12 diamond keys. I have seven of them."

"What! You found seven?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I actually stumbled upon them on one of my missions. They were sealed inside a cave."

"Wow!"

"Oh, the best thing about them is that you can summon them without using the key!"

"What!"

"Yeah, once you make a contract, you can summon them by saying their name." Natsu said.

"Show me!"

"Open, gate of the serpent-bearer, Ophiuchus!" *doorbell*

"AH!"

[][][]{a few days later}[][][]

It has been a few days since they won against Phantom Lord. All of them were taken by the Rune Knights for questioning. Then the master and Jose were put on trial. Thankfully, Makarov was cleared of all wrong doing. The final verdict was that Fairy Tail had only been defending themselves and had attacked to take back one of their guild member. Phantom Lord had attacked Fairy Tail first. Phantom Lord's guild master was stripped of his position as one of the ten Great Wizard Saints. He was banned from any wizard guilds and any other guilds.

They were rebuilding the guild. It had been damaged badly, so they decided to do some remodeling. They had bought more land behind them, so it will be even bigger than it was before. They had set up a temporary bar outside under tents. There was also a temporary request board.

Lucy was sulking. She needed to find a job fast or she wouldn't be able to pay this month's rent. She was looking at the request board when Mirajane came up.

"Hey Lucy, how about this job?"

Lucy took the request from Mirajane. The request was asking someone to advertise their play for them. It seemed easy enough. It also was a good pay. "Sure, I'll take this one."

"Hey! Lucy, are you going on a job?" Erza said coming up.

"Yeah!"

"Can we come?" Erza asked.

"We?"

"Romeo! Gray! Come over here!"

"AYE SIR!"

So, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Romeo went together. They asked Natsu, because he usually went with them on missions these days, they couldn't find him.

They were back in three days. Gray, Romeo, and Lucy were tired. They were also traumatized at what they had to do. They slugged into the guild, and slumped into the table that Natsu was eating.

He was eating soup, soup without any mushrooms. No one knew why he only ever ate soup; soup and bread every day except on special occasions. Now that everyone knew that he was mushroom-a-phobic, they wondered what would happen if he ate a mushroom, or maybe even touched a mushroom. Then, they would all eventually think about what Natsu would do to them after he recovered put them off the idea.

Lucy, Romeo, and Gray were slumped on the table while Natsu kept eating. Erza finally came and sat down.

"So, what happened?" Natsu asked.

"Don't talk about it!" Romeo shouted.

"Ugh, it was torture," Lucy said as she shuddered.

"Absolutely horrible," Gray said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said weakly, as he flew and landed on the table.

Erza seemed to be the only who had actually enjoyed the mission.

Natsu gave no outward expression except a smile. Erza was so taken back that she stopped talking. Although Gray would probably shout and tell the entire guild about this, Erza knew Natsu hated it and wisely didn't say anything.

Gray, Romeo, Lucy, and Erza followed Natsu as he ran forwards. They were on a mission. Well, Natsu was doing the mission while the rest tagged along in case there was a battle in which they wanted to be a part of. The mission was to catch a group of thieves who had stolen a lot of gold. They tracked them down, when they found them; the thieves were hiding the gold.

"Stop!" Erza yelled.

"Mages?" one of them asked.

"Yep." The other said.

"Hand over the gold and we will spare you." Gray shouted.

They started laughing. "Hey, do you think that we would not have hired someone to help us or someones?" the leader said.

Then two people stepped out. They then proceeded to attack. However, before anyone on either side could do anything, Natsu stepped forwards.

"I'm going to end this quickly. Celestial Magic. Leo. Aquarius. Aries. Capricorn. Scorpio. Taurus. Cancer. Gemini. Libra. Sagittarius. Pieces. Virgo." As he called out each of the constellation names of the zodiac, a golden seal appeared for each one.

Lucy watched as Natsu started the spell. What was he doing? He was calling out the names of all the Zodiac spirits.

Gray and Erza watched as Natsu preformed this spell. They remembered the day that Natsu first used this spell on Erza. They knew how strong it was and knew that Natsu just wanted to finish this quickly.

Romeo watched as nii-san started the spell. He had heard from others that this was the first major spell that he had shown the others. He watched carefully.

"Heh, he's trying to attack us. Let's attack now! Earth!" one of the mages said.

"Heaven!" The other mage said.

"Combination attack of Earth and the Heavens!" they both said. A huge blast headed towards them.

"Be judged by the twelve constellations of the heavens. Judgment!" The twelve golden magic circles then shrunk down into a sphere which blasted a very powerful attack toward the other mages. It blasted through their attack and sent them flying.

The thieves were now very scared. Who was this person? When he turned his gaze to them, they surrendered.

They were staying at an inn for the night. They had finished the mission really fast, so they had taken the rest of the next day off. They were about to sleep when Romeo and Gray started a pillow fight. Eventually Erza joined in after one of the pillows hit her. Natsu was in a corner trying to sleep. Lucy joined in but was quickly hit hard. She was thrown outside. She watched as it got violent and they started to destroy the inn. She watched as she saw Juvia? pass pillows to Gray. Gray seemed not to notice that he kept getting pillows from nowhere. Natsu, who was trying to sleep, was almost hit by a pillow. Before it hit him, it encountered some sort of shield. Oh! She remembered him taking out a key earlier.

"Open, gate of the shield, Scutum!"*doorbell*

He had somehow known that it would become like this and had planned ahead. She saw him stir. Then he woke up.

"Hey, if any of you hit me, I will kill you. Understand?"

The rest stopped and looked at him. They nodded. He seemed satisfied and went back to sleep. The violent pillow fight began again.

Lucy decided to go on a walk before she was hit by one of those deadly projectiles.

"Open, gate of the little dog, Nikola" *doorbell*

Plue appeared and they walked to the gate and started to walk down the path. As they were walking, suddenly, four men came out of the bushes.

"Hello, what d o we have here?"

"We got ourselves a true beauty."

"Hey, do you want to come with us?"

"Well, too bad, it's not like you have a choice or another."

Then they jumped forward and grabbed her. She tried to escape but they were too strong. She couldn't reach her keys either. Oh, she wished that she had asked Natsu if she could have one of those diamond keys. Then she could summon them by just saying the words. Plue tried to help, but he was too weak. He eventually returned to the spirit world. Then someone said from behind them, "Let go of her."

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"You're welcome."

Lucy was sitting at a bar with Loke. Loke had scared off those horrible men and she was treating him to a drink to thank him.

"Anyways, why were you here?"

"I was just having some me time."

"Oh. Hey, don't you usually hate Celestial Wizards?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about that." Loke said.

"Sure."

Loke then told her a story about a star which committed a terrible crime. That star was cast out of the heavens never to return. Later, as they were leaving, Loke said, "I don't have long to live."

"Why?" Lucy asked, but then, Loke kissed her. Lucy started to freak out. She slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" Lucy said.

"It's a joke I usually use to get girls to like me." Loke said, smirking. But there was sadness in his eyes. Lucy slapped him again.

She was back in her apartment room. When she had returned to the room she was staying at, she found that Erza, Gray, and Romeo had destroyed the entire room and the rooms around them. She saw Natsu giving them the stink eye while he was paying for the damages with the money they had earned from their mission. She saw him also taking some money out from his own savings. She went inside their demolished room and glared at Gray and Romeo, who along with Ezra were sitting on the ground, shifting under Natsu's gaze, but she could not glare at Erza, she was too scary.

They were back at the guild. She was sitting at the counter when Gray and Romeo came upon her. They were wearing bandages from injuries from yesterday's pillow fight.

"Hey, who do you think won the pillow fight?" Romeo asked.

"Me obviously." Gray said.

"What? It was obviously me," said Romeo.

Before they could fight, Lucy glared at both of them, a sinister aurora surrounding her. Gray and Romeo stopped fighting and backed off. They were scared of Lucy for the moment. Then several girls ran into the patio.

"Has anyone seen Loke?"

Sobbing noises were heard.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked them.

"Loke broke up with us yesterday."

"Yeah, everyone of us."

" .wwwhy would he do that?"

Later, after all of Loke's ex-girlfriends were calmed down, Lucy went home. She sat on her bed. "Open, gate of the cross, Crux!" *doorbell*

"Yes Lucy?"

"Can you tell me about Loke and Karen Lilica?" Lucy asked.

"Certainly." Crux then appeared to have fallen asleep. A bubble rose and fell out of his nose. Then it popped.

"Ah! This is forbidden knowledge. I cannot tell you a lot of information about them."

"Why?" Lucy whined. "Did you not find anything?"

"No, it's just that I'm not allowed to tell you. I can, however tell you this, Loke was once Karen's spirit."

"What!" Lucy said.

"Yes," Crux answered.

"Tell me more. Please?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. Good bye."

"Wait!" Lucy said as Crux disappeared in a puff of cloud.

She thought about what Crux said. Loke. Loke. She thought about all the spirits that Karen had owned before she died. Wait. Could it be. Could Loke really be..

Gray barged into her room.

"Hey! Why did you.." Lucy started.

"Did you see Loke?" Gray asked.

"No, why?" Lucy said.

"Because, Loke just quit the guild today. Now everyone is looking for him." Gray said.

"What!"

"Yeah, hurry, we have to find him." Gray ran back down the stairs.

If what Lucy had thought was correct, then Loke would be in the one place he would be at this time. She ran outside, locked her door, and ran towards a certain somebody's grave.

She ran through the forest. She heard the water fall. Before she stepped out into the clearing, she stopped. She heard voices.

"Loke, be serious, I could ask him to forgive you."

"No. What I did is unforgivable. I would rather die here than live again."

"But Leo…"

"Don't call me by that name. I've left all that behind. I cannot go back to the spirit realm. That is my punishment for what I did."

Ah ha. Lucy was right. She had thought that Loke was really Leo, the lion. But what were they talking about.

"What If I could change your mind?"

"That will never happen."

Wait, was that, Natsu? Lucy wondered. What was he doing here with Loke?

"Hey, Lucy, I can smell you there. Come out here."

Lucy walked out, a little sheepishly.

"Lucy?" Loke asked.

Lucy saw Natsu wearing his normal attire again. But this time, he was wearing his celestial spirit keys on his waist. Loke looked faint and weak.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at Loke. "You should tell her."

Loke looked at her. "You probably already know that I'm Leo, one of the Celestial spirits."

Lucy nodded. "But how are you able to stay in the human world for so long? Where's your key?"

"I'll tell you what happened. I used to be one of the spirits that Karen had contracts with. She was a famous Celestial mage, but she was cruel to her spirits. She didn't care about what they thought. To her, we were not human. We were just tools for her to use. One day, she was at the guild hall when several suitors began to try to woo her. Instead of shooing them away:

"Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" *doorbell*

"Here, you guys can have fun with here, "Karen said.

"Bu..but I'm not suited for this kind of job!" Aries complained.

"Are you complaining? Do you know who you're master is?" Karen said.

"No. no."

"Good, then go. "

"Oh~ lovely"

"Wow, she's very pretty."

"Ummm." Aries said, nervously.

Master Bob had told her to be nicer to her spirits. "You better watch out or else they will get back at you."

Karen was so pissed that she decided to punish Aries.

"Aries, how dare you tell on me!"

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise."

"I don't believe you. To punish you, how about seven days in the human world in chains huh?"

"But, but that will kill me!" Aries said.

"DON'T CARE!"

Then Karen started to hit her. But then, I switched places with her.

"Leo!"

"I won't let you torture any spirits anymore."

Karen tried to force my gate close, but I am, was the leader of the Zodiac spirits. I have more power than the rest of them, individually.

"I'll be waiting for you in the ruins nearby. If you promise that you won't hurt another spirit, I will go away. Otherwise, you won't be able to summon another spirit again."

So, I left her. Since you can't open more than one gate at a time, she wasn't able to. She came to me the next day, begging for forgiveness, but I sensed her falsity, and didn't forgive her. I also discovered that I didn't die after three months. It seems that I can stay in the human world longer than the other spirits. That was when I decided that enough time had gone and Karen would have finally learned her lesson. That was when I discovered that she had gone on a mission, knowing that she couldn't, still she had gone. She died on that mission. I blamed myself for her death. If I had not done what I did, she might still be alive. I was banned from the Celestial World then. One rule of celestial spirits is that you cannot kill your own master. So here I am. I can't ever be forgiven of what I did."

"No, I can summon him. HIM! I might be able to make him forgive you." Natsu said.

"No, even if he did, I can't. My crime was too great." Loke said.

"Who's him?"

"Someone who might be able to help, if only Loke would let me. Still, I won't do something he doesn't want to do." Natsu said.

Then Loke collapsed. He started to fade.

"Loke! No, you can't leave."Lucy said.

"Yes, this is my punishment for killing Karen."

Lucy then tried to open his gate.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Loke asked, alarmed.

"Trying to open your gate."

Lucy almost merged with Loke's life force while trying to open his gate.

"NO. Stop, you cannot open my gate. It was sealed by the Celestial Spirit King. If you keep doing this, you'll die. " Loke said.  
"I don't care. I will try to change the rules of the Celestial Spirit World for my friend, even if I should die.  
"Sorry Loke." Natsu said.

"What? No don't." Loke said desperately.

"Open. Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!" Natsu said, holding a bigger than normal key. It was made of platinum and was very decorated.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Oberon!" *deep, low bell sound*

All of a sudden, the entire terrain began to change. Lucy watched as a huge figure appeared.

"Who called me?" he said in a deep voice.

"I did." Natsu said.

"Oh, it's you. Zeref's son."

Natsu winced. "I told you, Zeref really isn't my dad. I might have called him my father, but he was my teacher."

The spirit shrugged. "I you insist. Why have you called me?"

Natsu looked at Lucy.

Lucy looked up and said, "We want you to forgive Loke and allow him to pass through his gate."

"NO! I can't." Leo said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let Leo pass through. Although he didn't kill Karen directly, he is the reason why she died."

"But, hasn't he suffered enough?! He is very weak right now! He spent three years on Earth plagued by his guilt. Isn't that punishment enough?" Lucy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow him back."

"What if I forced you too?" Natsu asked. "After all, I hold your key."

"That key only summons me. Since you don't have a contract with me, and no one ever will, you cannot force me to do anything like the other spirits."

"You should stop living in the past. He's our friend and I don't want to see him die!" Lucy cried. Then she all of her spirits appeared around her. Lyra, Plue, Horogium, Crux, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Aquarius, and Sagittarius appeared. This greatly shocked the Spirit King. He only knew one person who could summon more than one spirits at a time. Loke was surprised too. He thought that you could only summon one spirit at once. Then after a moment they all disappeared and Lucy collapsed from overuse of magic. Natsu and Loke went to help her.

"Because of your devotion to your friends and your spirits, I will make this exception this once. "

"Thank you!" Lucy said.

The spirit disappeared. Loke still resisted for a while.

"Loke, you must not die. You must live, for your friends." Lucy said.

With that, Loke smiled and started to pass through his gate.

"Here, this is my key. I'll always be there for you when you need me, okay?"

Lucy nodded.

Back at the guild, Lucy summoned Leo. Leo told them what happened. The guild members all said good bye to Loke. Then Leo returned to the Spirit world. But before he left, he said to Lucy, "I can now finally move on, thanks to you."

Lucy smiled.

"Here's five tickets to a vacation resort. I want you to have them."

Lucy took them and said good bye. She asked Natsu, Romeo, Gray, and Erza to go with her.

"YEAH! Let's go!"

**Ram: So, I'm gonna keep this short b/c I have no time. Everyone shut up. So this is the end. Now, the next chapter will be son of darkness and light. Sorry, but I really want to plan for the tower of heaven. So~ good bye for now! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Son of Light and Darkness part 2

**Ram: Hi, so I know this isn't Sunday, but I really wanted to write this story. So I'm sorry. Yesterday, I had no time to update. Anyways I will be updating yesterday's two chapters with todays. So today, I've managed to kick everybody except Mavis and Zeref out.**

**Mavis: It's not fair, we were having a friendly game of..**

**Ram: That game was anything but friendly, it was nightmarish. You all started throwing a tantrum and..**

**Zeref: I almost~ died. *cries* Why didn't I die!**

**Ram: Anyways, here's the second part of Son of..**

**Mavis: LIGHT AND DARKNESS!**

**Ram: must you always interrupt me?**

**Mavis: YES! ALL RIGHTS GO TO**

**Zeref: Hiro Mashimo**

**Ram: ugh *smacks head***

**Erza: HEY, we're back.**

**Lucy: HOW? I thought Ram banished.**

**Gray and Natsu: AH HA HA HA**

**Ram: I lost my concentration for a moment. Begone**

**Mavis: AW~ why?**

**Ram: roll film!**

**Mavis: wait not ye….**

***rolling story***

**Son of Light and Darkness part 2**

Zeref stared at Mavis. How was she not affected by his magic? Then he saw her raise her hands. A soft glow emitted from her. Then a soft breeze blew, as Zeref watched, he saw the plants that had died, come back to life. He was amazed.

"How, how did you do that?"

"Oh, I've always been able to do that. I've always had a thing for light-based magic." Mavis said, "So, what's your name and why did you kill these plants?" she said with a smile.

Zeref stared at her more. Light-based magic? He only heard rumors about people who could use them. Well, he shouldn't be skeptical because he could only use darkness-based magic.

"My name is Zeref. Whenever I'm near life, my magic always seems to kill it."

"Well, Zeref, you want to be my friend?"

Zeref watched as Mavis approached him. He thought she looked kind of cute. Pretty, in fact. He blushed, "Yeah."

Mavis sat down in front of him. She smiled and held out a pinky. "Promise that we will always stick together and be good friends?"

"Promise," Zeref hooked her pinky with his and nodded. Mavis smile grew bigger, if that was possible.

Over the next twelve, or so years, they stood by each other. They went on jobs together and ate food together. Zeref found out that around Mavis, his magic didn't go rouge so much. He supposed the reason was that her light suppressed his darkness. One day, they had entered a jewelry shop. They had discovered that their birthdays were on the same day.

"I would like this one please."

"I would like that one."

They had bought each other a little something. Mavis gave Zeref a necklace with a circular gem in the center. Zeref gave Mavis a set of golden earrings. In the twelve years, they grew. Zeref grew taller and even more solemn and grim. Mavis on the other hand, retained her child like appearance, though she also grew a foot or two, she was also a bit childish at times. But Zeref didn't let that fool him. He knew that Mavis could be extremely dangerous at times. The other thing that grew was their friendship. It grew into love. Zeref came to love Mavis but he didn't know how to express himself. Mavis also fell in love with Zeref.

Then, they decided that they should separate and try their own luck out in the world. They agreed to meet at least once a year. Every year after that, they had met in the same place they had first met. Mavis had become a famous wizard. She created a place where mages could meet and mingle. She called it a guild. She was the master of the guild. Zeref, on the other hand, grew colder and colder towards Mavis each year. He rarely talked about what went on, and only his love for Mavis kept him from not coming. Then one year, he never came. Mavis passed it off as a rain check. The next year he wasn't there either. The following year he wasn't there. After a while, Mavis stopped coming. She was heartbroken, but still she believed that Zeref must have had a reason for not coming.

After eighty years, Mavis "died." She had found an island where she could stay alone, and practice her magic. After a hundred years, and everyone who knew her had died. She returned to the world. She had a secret. She was immortal because she was light. She now also knew that Zeref was still alive, for he was darkness.

Mavis again rose and became a famous wizard. She became the fourth master of her wizard guild; the very first guild, which every other wizard guilds were based after, Fairy Tail.

[][][]{200 years later}[][][]

They were at war. A mysterious, dark mage had begun to wreck havoc on Fioria. All the wizard guilds came together to try to repel this threat. They were being attack by demons, dragons, elementals, and evil both new and old. But Fioria also had dragons, fairies, and wizards on their side. Mavis, through her brilliant strategies, became the leader of this defensive movement. She was so accomplished at this, they gave her a nickname, Fairy Tactician. She was also very powerful on the battle field, for her light-based magic gave more damage to the evil creatures than any other mages. She had her suspicions on who the dark mage was. Still, she hoped that her friend was not the enemy.

Zeref rode on Acnologia into battle. He had decided to annihilate the entire continent. He was surrounded by darkness. He gave up. He had given up fighting the darkness within him. He gave in and now, he was an all powerful mage, feared by everyone. So he attacked using his magic to control the Elementals and dragons, he summoned old evils and he also engineered new ones. What he did not count on was Fioria fighting back. He also did not think anyone who was living could ever know how he thought, but they always seemed to have a strategy against him. Whoever made them had to know him well, but the last person he had ever spent time with should have been dead.

He gave the signal to attack. Demons, monsters, elementals, dragons, and abominations attacked the other side. But instead of running away or even attacking, the army of wizards in front on the other side parted to let someone through. He watched in amusement a child-like figure came to the front to face his demons. He started laughing. What were they thinking, sending one person to face his entire army. He couldn't see who it was because the person was wearing a white-pink cloak, which cowl hid the mysterious person's face. He noticed that the person walked barefoot. No. It couldn't be.

As the evil army neared the army of Fioria, the figure stepped forward.

"Gather! Oh river of light that's guided by the fairies!"

No, it couldn't possibly the person that he had heard rumors of. The person who used light-based magic.

"Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!"

Wait, he thought the voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard this voice before. During the past 210 years he lived, he could have sworn, he heard this voice before.

"FAIRY GLITTER!" A bright light emitted from the figure.

No, I couldn't be.

Then from the sky descended bright lights, striking every one of his soldiers. He watched as his army was destroyed, even the dragons and demons. As the smoke cleared, he could hear cheering from the other side. His other army behind him was trembling. He jumped off and stepped forwards. The wind blew the smoke away. But it also blew the cowl of the mysterious person backwards. He stared in horror as he saw who the person was. She had a fierce look in her eyes, directed towards Zeref.

Mavis.

**Ram: so I hope you enjoyed it. I will also be uploading the beginning of the Tower of Heaven Arc. So please wait for it!**


	14. Fiasco at Akane Resort

**Ram: HI! So like I said, I'm uploading two chapters in one day! It's only because, this one's going to be shorter than the last few, maybe a thousand or thousand five hundred words?**

**Erza: Can't wait for this to start!**

**Natsu: Wait, how will this play out?**

**Lucy: Yeah, I mean now that Romeo is Natsu.**

**Ram: you'll see.**

**Erza: Do I get captured?**

**Ram: you'll see.**

**Romeo: Do I get shot in the mouth?**

**Ram: You'll see. **

**Gray: Does Juvia cover me with her body?**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Natsu: Do I save the day?**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Lucy: Do I also save the day?**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Erza: Do we win?**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Zeref: Do I die?**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Mavis: What!**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Mavis: Does Zeref live?**

**Ram: Yes.**

**Gray: What's going on?**

**Ram: y yy yyyy yyyeeeeeessss *breaks down***

**Lucy: Hey, this was a robot programmed to say only yes.**

**Erza: Where is Ram!**

**Ram: hey, I'm right here. Oh and why are you doing under there?**

**Lucy: under where?**

**Natsu and Gray: *laughs***

**Lucy: what?**

**Mavis: *leans over and whispers into her ear***

**Lucy: *blushes and glares in all direction. Looking for Ram***

**Ram: Anyways, I'm going to start this story right about..**

***now***

**Attack at Akane Resort**

They were in the "living room" of their suite. The ticket they got from Loke were for a suite at Akane Resort. The entire day, everyone had been having fun. Except Natsu, he had sulked all day inside saying something about doing nothing while he could have been out doing other missions. He was still grumbling.

Gray and Romeo had gone to the beach the entire day. They came back tanned, but Gray was a little sunburned. They claimed that they were good all day but one look at the beach told them otherwise.

Erza and Lucy went shopping. Well, Lucy went shopping while Erza "drooled" over wedding dresses. Lucy was glad that Erza went along. She helped her bully the shop owners into giving her a huge discount. Ah, a classic day for a Fairy Tail wizard.

Gray and Romeo had already gone down to the casino. No doubt they were now causing trouble, trouble that Lucy, Erza, and Natsu had to fix.

Natsu was sitting on his bed. He was waiting for Lucy and Erza to get ready. He was wearing his usual attire. This time, he had his celestial keys with him.

Lucy was in the shower.

Erza was lying in her bed. She was wearing only a towel and had just come out of the shower. She was thinking about her past, about her time as a slave. She fell asleep. In her dreams, she was back in the place she spent as a slave. She dreamt about her old friends, the other kids who were victims of slavery. Most of all, she remembered the boy she loved. The boy she cared most about. In her dreams, he was sitting next to her. She was scared because he had changed a lot over the last few days. "Erza, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Jellel?"  
"Freedom is just an illusion that people cling to so much. Remember that Erza. Freedom is just an illusion."

*find the whole story in the companion "book" I'm working on: **Fairy's Stories 1***

*coming out August 30 or earlier*

Erza woke up. Lucy was still showering. She looked over at Natsu. He was dosing off a little. She stood up. No use remembering the past. She re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor. She decided that this armor suited her personality the best.

Lucy stepped out. She was drying her hair. She had already changed into a deep violet ankle-length dress.

"Hey, Erza, don't you think that you should wear something more fancy?"

"Yeah I guess. Re-equip!" Erza re-equipped into a long red dress, with gloves ending at the elbow. "Natsu, we're going now."

Natsu woke up. He nodded. He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Umm, Natsu, don't you think that you should change into something classy? I mean we're going to a casino." Lucy said.

Natsu shrugged. "Re-equip!" Natsu was wearing a black and white tux, a black tie, black pants, black shoes, and was wearing white gloves. "There, is this good enough?"

Lucy blushed. She thought that Natsu looked especially handsome in those clothes. "Yes those will do."

Erza, who noticed that Lucy blushed but didn't comment on it, said, "Ok then, let's go!"

They were sitting at a card booth. There were several other people playing the game. At this point of the game, Natsu and Erza were winning. Natsu had the most chips, but Erza had a lot too. The other players were staring at disbelief at Natsu and Erza. Lucy shook her head. Of course Fairy Tail wizards would draw attention. By this time, a huge crowd had gathered to watch. But Lucy wondered, where did Natsu learn how to play poker? He was a natural. He was winning so much that the dealer had begun to get really nervous.

Elsewhere, Romeo was trying his luck at roulette. He kept trying and trying, but the ball just wouldn't land on his number. He got mad and started to hit the machine. An employee had to come and try to stop him. He failed.

Gray was trying shots. He was also failing. He was blowing a lot of his money on this game. Then he felt someone right next to him. He turned and saw Juvia next to him, staring at him with love-dovy eyes.

"Ack! Why are you here?"

"Juvia had been following Gray-sama. He is so handsome that Juvia could not resist watching him."

"Ok, so what do you do now? You know, now that Phantom Lord has been disbanded."

"Oh Gray-sama, you do worry about me!"

"Hey, it's not like that." Gray protested.

"Juvia has been traveling as a free lance mage, but she has thought about join your guild, Fairy Tail, ever since Phantom Lord has been disbanded.

"Oh," Gray said, "If you want, I could.." He was interrupted.

Then a huge man wearing a sash across his upper body, exposing his chest and abdomen, and long loose pants shoved them back. Everyone in the room screamed.

"Tell me where Erza is!"

Gray and Juvia slowly stood up. "No!" they said together. Juvia blushed. They began to fight. Gray using ice magic while Juvia stayed behind, defending Gray with water when he need to be defended.

Romeo was playing when a guy behind him said, "Hey, let me show you how adults play."

Romeo turned around. There was a block composed man, wearing a blue suit. He was holding a rifle at Romeo's head. Everyone in the room screamed.

Erza was happy. She was winning quite a few hundred, even million jewels. Don't look at Natsu, she told herself. If she did, her confidence would break. He had at least 900 million jewels. The dealer looked really nervous now. Then a new dealer came. "Dealer change."

The new dealer came up. "Hey let's play a new game." He shuffled the cards. He then passed them to Erza. She looked at the cards. D. E. A. T. H.

"What is the meaning of this!" Erza said. She didn't notice Natsu slipping away. No one did.

"Hey, sister, long time no see."

Erza looked closely at him. "Shô?"

"Wow, it really had been a long time, Erza nii-chan"

Gray and Juvia were holding out against the guy attacking them when he stopped. He seemed to be listening to something. Then he yelled, "Dark moment!" Everything became dark. The room was cast into darkness as all light disappeared. Then he attacked them. "Concentrated darkness!" He left a dead Gray.

The block man looked at Romeo as the entire room became dark. He shot at Romeo. Then he left.

There were screams as darkness fell. Then silence. When the light came back on, Erza stared at Shô. Lucy was next to her, but everyone else had disappeared. "Shô, what did you do?"

"Erza! I can do magic too, you know?" He then showed them the deck of cards he was holding. Inside them was everyone who was watching the game.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

Shô ran around and went behind them. He threw the cards everywhere in the room, laughing.

"Nekosoku Tube!" Lucy was suddenly bound by ropes.

"Help, I can't move!"

"It can't be." Erza turned around, she saw a girl with cat ears and tail.

"Hi Ezra!"

"You can use magic too?"

Then a block guy appeared.

"Wally, you too?"

Then a huge guy came into the room.

"Simon?"

"Hey!"

"Ezra? Why are they calling you their sister?" Lucy said.

"It's because, they're my old friends."

Apparently Wally didn't like that. He pointed his gun at Lucy.

"Wait, Wally!" Ezra cried.

Wally shot.

"Open, gate of the shield. Scutum!" *doorbell*

A huge shield appeared in front of Lucy. The bullet ricocheted off the shield and fell on the floor.

"What?" Shô cried.

"Who did that?" Wally demanded.

"I did." A magic circle appeared in front of Lucy and Erza. Natsu appeared on it. "I had a feeling that something wasn't right, so I escaped into the next room. Good thing I did. Now, what do you people want with me friends?"

Erza couldn't believe it. Was Natsu really calling them his friends?

"Move out of the way!" Shô called. "This does not concern you."

"Sorry Erza-chan!" Milliana shouted.

"Simon!" Wally said.

"Right, Dark Moment!" The entire room was plunged into darkness.

"Celestial magic, Sirius!" a blinding light showered the room from the magic circle in Natus's hand. When it disappeared, the darkness was gone. Shô, Wally, and Simon looked at each other. Then they looked at Natsu.

"Hey!"

"Give her back!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

***ending connection***

**Ram: So, what happened? Why are they saying give **_**her **_**back? Find out next time. I'm not sure whether I can hold on to this spell any longer. I cast the spell that keeps them out again. Tomorrow, they could break the enchantment. Anyways wish me luck. Oh and I'm going to put up a poll on my profile. The question is Do you people want a quick Mavis and Zeref Reunion or a drawn out? Please go and vote! Thanks for reading. Again I'm sorry, I will be updating yesterday's and today's. REVIEW!**

**Erza: why are you so obsessed about review?**

**Lucy: Don't you know that they read it every day?**

**Natsu and Gray: WE Don't care about that!**

**Mavis: what does that have to do with anything?**

**Zeref: KILL ME!**

**Ram: shoot**


	15. Tower of Heaven revealed part 1

**Ram: HI! So, I'm back. Sorry I didn't up load on Saturday or Sunday. On both of those days, I was busy with family reunions. UGH. **

***walks towards the entrance***

**Ram: Anyways, I got a few reviews. But unfortunately, as I'm doing this right now, I don't have internet. **

***shrugs***

**Ram: sorry. I promise I'll answer those reviews with NEW REVIEWs! tomorrow. So, now I'm going back into the studio. **

***opens door***

**Ram: I really hope that I can wri…..**

***opens mouth, falls to the ground. Ram dies***

**Mavis: HI!**

**Erza and Lucy: Oh NO! *runs to room to hide from Ram***

**Natsu: MUHA HA HA HA**

**Gray: HA HA HA HA HA**

**Cana: Gray, you're clothes.**

**Gray: AH!**

**Natsu: HA HA HA**

**Elfman: YEAH, that was manly.**

**Mirajane: Hi Ram, are you back? *sweetly and innocently***

**Zeref: YAY, he's going to kill me now!**

**Erza and Lucy: *comes out of room. Sees that Ram is still out. Reenters the room***

**Erza: NATSU! GRAY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THINGS THAT WILL KILL RAM?!**

**Natsu: YOU DID IT TOO!**

**Mavis: YES, YOU DID IT TOO.**

**Erza: shoot, *closes that door, then locks it***

**Ram: *wakes up, looks around, and faints again.***

**Everyone: AHHH!**

**Natsu: HE fainted!**

**Gray: NO DUH flame brain!**

**Natsu: stripper!**

**Gray: dense**

**Natsu: scatterbrain**

**Mavis: YAY!**

**Mirajane: it seems that Ram has fainted.**

**Elfman: That's not manly!**

**Ram: *wakes up* WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!**

**Lucy: *comes out* AH!**

**Erza: *comes out after Lucy* raaa aa Ra ra ra Ram!**

**Ram: LUCY, ERZA! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY MY STUDIO IS IN SUCH A STATE! ELFMAN! SHUT UP! MAVIS! WHY ARE YOU MESSING THIS UP MORE! MIRAJANE! I'm really sorry you had to deal with them. ZEREF, SHUT UP. I WILL NO KILL YOU NOW. NATSU! REALLY? AFTER WE HAD THAT TALK!?**

**Natsu: *shivers*  
Gray: ha ha, wow, he had to talk to yo…**

**Ram: GRAY! WHY ARE YOU STILL STRIPPING?**

**Gray: shoot**

**Ram: I KNOW THAT NATSU AND GRAY PROBABLY MESSED THIS PLACE UP AGAIN, BUT, LUCY, ERZA, WHY DID YOU DO NOTHING!**

**Lucy: ummm. Ummm**

**Jellal: I'm here, Ram, did you call for me? *pauses, looks around* Um, second thought, I'll be back after you finish your talk.**

**Ram: *smiles at Jellal***

**Ram: EVERYONE, CLEAN THIS….CANA! STOP DRINKING!**

**Cana: fine.**

**Ram: so, yeah, I'll answer the review tomorrow. Sorry if this isn't good, I'm not really in the writing mode right now. This was written one hour and thirty minutes. Thanks for reading.**

**Everyone: Help us!**

**Ram: *evil glint* So, now about cleaning.**

**Everyone: HELLLLL…..**

***starting the story, albeit reluctantly, although that doesn't mean I don't want to, I just don't feel like writing today, well here it is***

**The Tower of Heaven?**

**The last R system remaining**

*** Magic Council meeting***

"I have something very important to tell everyone." Siegrain said.

All the other council members looked at him.

"What is it?"

"What is so important that you called this council meeting?"

"There is an R-system that was completed just recently. An R-system tower" Siegrain said.

"What?"  
"How is this possible!?"

"We destroyed all of the R-system projects years ago!"

"Well, we must have missed one!"

"But we were so thorough!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Wait, how do we know this is true?"  
"I just looked it up right now, there is one!"  
"Well, this one must be an eighth tower!"

"Excuse me?" Everyone became quiet. Siegrain continued, "I've discovered that the name of the eighth tower is The Tower of Heaven."

"What!"

"Send the army!"

"Yes, now!"

"We can't without more information!"

"The only other thing I've been able to glean is that the cult leader is Jellal Fernandes."

***Akane Resort***

"Hey!"

"Give her back!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Erza and Lucy turned their heads to see that Natsu was holding Milliana. He had his hand over her hand and was holding her in a position that was hurting her.

"You!" Wally shouted. He then proceeded to point his gun at him. "120 rounds per second shot! Aim!" A magic circle appeared on the gun and a second one appeared in front of Wally's right eye. "Target locked. Fire! Machine gun's havoc!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

Erza didn't do anything. She knew that Natsu was going to be fine. After all, he had drawn a magic circle.

Bullets began to fire towards Natsu one after another. Then, "Re-equip! Adamantine shield." A huge silver shield appeared in front of Natsu. The gun shots rebounded off to the sides.

Then Shô began to get his cards ready.

"Stop!" Erza cried. "Stop fighting! I'll go. Natsu please let Milliana go!"

"No!" Lucy cried. "You can't go to them!"

"No." Natsu said. "I'll give Milliana back but you will go back to your precious Tower of Heaven."

They all stood there in shock. How did he know?

"Space magic! Zero G!" A magic circle appeared underneath Milliana, she was now floating in mid air. Natsu took out a gate key, "Open, gate of the Sextant, Sextans!" *door bell*

A man with medieval clothes appeared. He was holding a star chart and a sextant. "Hello, I'm here, ready to serve!"

"I want you to go and tell you're master, that we are coming for him. Understand?!"

"yes."

"Good, now Sextans, I want you to open a portal to (longitude and latitude) okay?"

"Aye captain!" A swirling portal appeared. Natsu pointed at it and Milliana was floated towards it. "Release." Milliana fell through it. Simon, Shô, and Wally ran into it. Sextans closed it. He bowed and disappeared.

"What now?" Lucy asked.

"Now, we go and find the others. We have to go and stop this Jellal from doing a fool hardy thing." Natsu said.

"How do you know about Jellal?" Erza said.

"You talk in your sleep."

Erza looked worried. What other things did she say? She hoped he didn't hear that she really respected him. Well, he wouldn't care anyways. Maybe the names she called him? It was so frustrating.

"Okay, let's go!" Lucy said. She ran out the door yelling, "Romeo! Gray?! Juvia! Yes, I know that you're here!"

Natsu started walking towards the door. Erza put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Thanks for not hurting my friends back there. It really means a lot to me." Erza said.

"Who says I did it for you? I did it because I want them to tell Jellal. Oh, and who says I didn't hurt them?" Natsu said with a dark look.

Erza let go with shock. She didn't realize that he was still this cold. Natsu kept walking. "But, they will be okay. I promise. Now, hurry, we have to go save that love of yours."

Erza blushed. How did he know that? Oh yeah, she talks in her sleep.

Lucy was walking around calling Romeo, Gray, and Juvia's names when she found Gray. She poked him. He shattered, "AH!" she screamed. Then she heard Juvia. She was lying on the floor. She looked up.

"Oh, Juvia, are you okay?"

"Yes, Juvia is alright and so is Gray-sama."

What, Lucy wondered.

Juvia stood up and where she was, was Gray. Gray stood up. Lucy stood there looking shocked.

"Gray-sama was in danger so I took him into my body."

"WHAT!" Lucy cried.

"Yes, now Gray was inside my body and not yours, love rival!"

"WHAT!"

"How are the others doing?" Gray asked.

Then some rubble next to them shook. Romeo stepped out. "Man, my mouth hurts so much! I can't believe he actually shot at my mouth!"

Gray, Lucy, and Juvia stared at him in shock.

"Man it hurts so much!" Romeo shouted.

"Figures, only you would survive getting shot in the mouth." Gray said.

"What did you say!?" Romeo screamed.  
"I didn't say anything!" Gray screamed back.

"There they go again." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

"Why are you encouraging them?" Lucy asked.

Erza and Natsu watched. "I'm going to stop them. Or do you want to?"

Erza looked at Natsu, "Why don't you stop them. I want to see how they react."

Natsu looked at Romeo and Gray. "Chaos Dragon's Illusion. Dragon of apocalypse!"

Lucy watched as Romeo and Gray kept fighting. Then she saw something bone-chilling. She didn't see what it actually was but it was scary. She felt Juvia shake next to her. She saw Gray and Romeo freeze.

Romeo saw this huge, unbelievably scary dragon. It was huge, pitch black, huge teeth, and it radiated fear. Gray saw the same thing. They stopped fighting and froze, trembling next to each other. They were hugging each other.

Erza laughed. Wow, Natsu did know how to scare people. Then she saw what they were seeing. She stopped laughing and froze. It was really scary. She forced herself to look at Natsu who was looking at her with a glint of humor in his eyes. Wow, he really was changing but if this was his version of funny, he had a long way to go before he became a truly social person.

"Release!" The spell dissipated.

"What what happened?" Lucy asked.

"What was that?" Juvia asked, shivering.

Gray and Romeo looked at each other. Then they stopped hugging. They glared at each other.

Erza and Natsu walked to them. "I made that illusion to stop you from fighting. We really need to get going."

Romeo looked at Natsu. Gray looked at Natsu, before they could say something, he glared at them. They shut their mouth.

Erza said, "Natsu, if you could take us there, I'll explain to you guys what's going on once we get there."  
They nodded.

"Juvia?" Natsu said.

Juvia looked at him.

"You can come along if you want. We will need all the help we can get."

"Yes, Juvia will come. She will come to help and to keep my LOVE-RIVAL away from Gray-sama."

"WHAT!?" Gray said.

"I don't even love Gray!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT!" Juvia screamed.

"STOP!" Erza shouted. "We must get going now."  
Natsu then proceeded to cast the spell. "Celestial Magic, Wormhole!"

They entered the portal. When they got there, they were shocked. What was this building?"

**Ram: DUN DUN DUN, DE RE RE! So what is it? What has gotten them shocked? Find out tomorrow? Maybe, if I don't die because of the stress it takes to TAKE CARE OF THESE BAFFOONS!"**

**Mavis: HEY!**

**Zeref: YAY!**

**Natsu and Gray: FIGHT ME!**

**Ram: see what I mean? Anyways, I'm really tired so I'm going to cut this short. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye! CUNEXTTIME! **

**RAM: OH, AND IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT HIS PUZZLE, AND YOU PM ME THE ANSWER AND GET IT RIGHT!? I WILL SEND YOU THE EBOOK ****FAIRY STORY'S 1**** AS SOON AS IT IS DONE, MAYBE THIRD OR SECOND WEEK OF AUGUST? THE REST OF YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! ONLY THE FIRST THREE WILL GET THE TEMPORARY LINK TO THE EBOOK. IF YOU DON'T DOWNLOAD IT WITHIN ONE DAY, IT WILL GO TO SOMEONE ELSE! SO, HERE'S THE PUZZLE: **_**NAHT OYK TROFU BEEH KOO**_**.**

**SO THAT'S IT. OH AND THE EBOOK WILL BE AVAILABLE IN EPUB (NOOK COLOR AND +, KINDLE FIRE AND +, IPAD, IPHONE, IPOD, AND COMPUTER WITH RIGHT SOFTWARE), AZW3(KINDLE), AND PDF! I REALLY THANK YOU FOR READING AND GOOD LUCK!**


	16. AN NEWS!

_**HI!**_

_**I'm sorry, but I can't update today!**_

_**SORRY! IT'S BECAUSE TODAY IS MY PARENT'S ANNIVERSARY. **_

_**I PROMISE THOUGH THE UPDATE WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW!**_

_**OH AND THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE PERSON WHO WILL GET THE EBOOK EARLY.**_

_**BUT CONGRATULATIONS:**_

_**DESTINEE DRAGNEEL**_

_**AND**_

_**NTUTFR**_

_**THEY WILL BE THE FIRST PEOPLE TO READ THE EBOOK.**_

_**I WILL GIVE THE LINK TO YOU THROUGH PM.**_

_**IF IT DOESN'T WORK, PM ME AGAIN AND I'LL RESEND YOU THE LINK AGAIN. THANKS!**_


	17. Tower of Heaven revealed part 2

**Ram: HI! and welcome back! If this is your first time reading it, then read the earlier chapters first. If you already did, THANK YOU FOR READING!. Oh, and if you came back for more, WELCOME BACK!, again. So, I've got a lot of reviews so far. But I won't answer them here.**

**Mavis: WHAT! I have the review answer machine 1000 ready for this.**

**Lucy: WHAT!?**

**Erza: First Master, what is that?**

**Mavis: I don't know. **

**Erza, Lucy, Ram: *sweat drop***

**Zeref: Please kill me. **

**Mirajane: Why can't we all get along like the other studio.**

***camera travels to the **_other_** studio. It is quiet, calm, and boring***

**Mirajane: How about just the quiet part, okay?**

**Erza: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Mirajane: oh?**

***Mirajane and Erza glares at each other.**

***bang. Bang. Crash. Cymbals. (wait cymbals?)***

**Natsu: HA HA HA! I have your clothes Gray!**

**Gray: HEY, give me back my underwear!**

**Ram: *covers camera. Sound is still on***

**Mavis: ACK!**

**Lucy: GRAY!**

**Erza and Mirajane: *keeps glaring at each other and does not notice anything going on*  
Cana: *enters room holding a huge barrel. Drinks* Gray! Where are your clothes?!**

**Gray: NATSU!**

**Natsu: HA HA HA! You will never get your clothes back!**

**Elfman: YEAH, THIS IS HOW MEN FIGHT!**

**Juvia: Wow, Gray-sama looks especially handsome without his clothes!**

**Lucy: pervert**

**Loki: now, this is a better environment.**

**Levy: um. Um. Um. What should I do, Lucy-chan?**

**Lucy: I don't know Levy. THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH! *Gray's underwear hits her in the face (wait I thought the camera was covered. Oh, Ram dropped the camera and went somewhere else. He locked the door.)* NATSU!**

**Natsu: oh, Lucy, sorry. Can you give it too me?**

**Gajeel: Hey, this is very nice. HI Levy!**

**Levy: *blushes***

**Lucy: wow. Anyways, Open, gate of the **

**Loke: Regulus**

**Levy: UMMM**

**Natsu: Fire Dragon's**

**Gray: Ice make..**

**Erza: Re-equip!**

**Mirajane: take over**

**Elfman: YEAH THIS IS A REALLY MANLY FIGHT!**

**Ram: *snaps his fingers. Everyone freezes and looks at him* Now, now, is this really how we're going to act? *snaps fingers* Prepare yourselves to all die!**

**Zeref: YAY!**

**Jellal: HI, I'm here to… Ram, DON'T!**

**Ram: HAAAYEAH! *a small light appears in the center of the room. It explodes***

**Everyone: AH! **

**Everyone: HELP!**

**Zeref: YAY!**

**Ram: here's the story**

***starting the story. Please don't worry about the others, they are all right, sort of, kind of, okay they're in critical condition except..***

**Infiltrate!**

**The staircase to the heavens!**

"What is that!"

A huge structure loomed over them. It was twisted into a spire and looked menacing. It was really tall, and made of metal.

"Why do they call it the tower of heaven?" Gray asked.

"That thing is no beauty," Lucy said.

"Loo… Look behind you!" Juvia cried.

They all turned around except Natsu. He kept looking at the tower. "Jellal. What are you doing? Don't you know that Zeref isn't controlling you? If this is finished, dad will get really mad and really might destroy the world," He thought.

The rest had turned around and was looking beyond the shore. There, were dead fishes, animals, humans, and the remains of crashed boats, ships, and other things they didn't want to talk about.

"What happened?" Romeo wondered.

"I think it might be the defense system. They blasted anything that got too close to the tower." Erza said.

"How horrible!" Lucy cried.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Gray asked.

"Yes, the soldiers that were sent here didn't stand a chance." Natsu said, turning around. "We have to get into the tower and stop them. Erza, do you know the purpose for this tower?"

"Yes, it's to resurrect Zeref."

"Wait, I thought that your master was Zeref, Natsu nii-chan." Romeo said.

Wait, this Natsu was raised by the Black Mage himself?! Juvia shivered. She knew that Natsu was strong, she saw him take out the Jupiter Cannon from afar. He was even able to replicate the Jupiter Cannon. But still, being raised by the Black Mage. Juvia shivered again.

"Yeah, weren't you raised by him?" Gray asked.

Lucy watched as Natsu walked forward and stop when the water lapped at his feet. His pitch black hair being blown by the wind made her feel, something. She always felt something in her heart when she was around Natsu. Could it be, no. It can't be. She can't be in love!

"Yes. I was, that's why this tower will not resurrect Zeref."

"That's a relief." Gray said.

"But," Natsu started.

Lucy groaned, "There's always a but. There always has to be a but. There can never be one easy thing." She stopped as she saw Natsu and Erza glare at her. Well Ezra, Natsu just stared at her. It creeped her out, but at the same time, something…

"But, it will awaken something. It will anger him. So much that his evil persona, the persona that he suppressed will overtake his carefully sustained calm, well somewhat. Once his evil awakens, he will destroy the world." Natsu said, with a evil glint in his eyes.

Lucy and Juvia shivered. Gray and Romeo looked at each other. Erza had a determined look in her eyes.

"Well, then, we better go in and kick their buts!" Romeo shouted.

"YEAH!" Gray said.

"For the world." Lucy whispered.

After they were sure that they were ready, they looked for a place to enter.

Juvia surfaced. "Juvia has found an underwater tunnel into the building. Breathing for you should not be a problem. I can make water bubbles, which will give you all enough oxygen to make it there."

They followed her and entered into a room. They all jumped out of the water. When they did, the water spheres also disappeared.

"Wow," Lucy said as she looked around.

They started to shake themselves dry. They all noticed that Romeo dried almost instantly. Natsu looked like he was never wet in the first place. Of course Juvia wouldn't be wet. Erza just re-equipped into a dry armor. So, Lucy and Gray had to suffer through being wet by themselves.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

"Intruder!"  
"Prepare to engage!"

Soldiers began to come out of tunnels and ran towards them. "Attack!"

Erza, Gray, Romeo, Juvia, and Lucy prepared to attack. Then Natsu stepped in front of them. "Don't waste your magic power, you'll need it later." They stood down.

The soldiers ran towards them and came closer and closer.

Natsu looked and them and started concentrating. The soldiers came nearer and nearer. "I'm also going to try to use the least power I can. Also, being in this complicated and crowed place helps too."

The others wondered what he meant.

"Open, gate of the chisel, Caelum!" *doorbell*

A circular machine appeared.

"WHAT!" Juvia shouted. "He can summon celestial spirits without the key in hand?!"

"Caelum, destroy key points in the architecture and bring parts of this room down." Natsu said. Caelum shifted into a gun and started firing at the beams and the supports. "Open, gate of the Dragon, Draco!" *doorbell*

A huge dragon appeared. It was white and gold. It was a celestial dragon. "Draco, I want you to attack them with Caelum."

"Sure, Natsu." The dragon then flew towards the soldiers.

"Wait! He can open two gates at once?" Erza said.

"WHAT! The dragon can talk?" Lucy cried. She was now feeling left out. She was very weak compared to Natsu. She felt sorry for herself. He could open two gates without even breathing hard.

The pieces of the building falling down destroyed half of the soldiers. The other half was destroyed by the dragon. They all watched as Natsu single handedly destroyed that many soldiers. Then they watched as a dark aurora surrounded Natsu. He seemed to be growing stronger.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is confused too." Juvia said.

"What the hell is he doing?" Gray asked.

"Wait, I think I know what he's doing. You know how I feed off flames to gather energy, right?" Romeo said.

Lucy nodded. After all, she had seen Romeo eat flames and grow stronger. That was one of the reasons, why Romeo was able to defeat Gajeel.

"Well, that's because I'm a fire dragon slayer. But think about it. Who was Natsu nii-san's first master?"

"What, first master?" Lucy was confused.

"Juvia doesn't understand." Juvia said.

"Oh, I get it. He's feeding off chaos, isn't he? He was first raised by Acnologia before Zeref." Erza said.

"So, the more chaotic the area he is in or the battle is, the stronger he gets? That's hardly fair!" Gray complained.

Who was this guy? First she found out that Natsu was raised by the Black Mage Zeref, now Juvia hears that he was also taught by the Chaos dragon? Juvia was glad that Natsu was on their side.

Then the battle was over. Natsu stood there looking into the smoke. "Caelum, thank you for the help." Caelum made beeping noises and disappeared. "Draco, before you go, will you blow away the smoke?" Draco nodded and flapped his wings. The smoke started clearing. Then Draco also disappeared.

As the smoke was clearing, Natsu turned to Erza, "Erza, I think it's time that we all knew about your time here, as a slave.

They all stared at Erza. She sighed. "Okay, so when I was young, I was captured by a cult and taken here as a slave. Several other people, some friends of mine, were also captured."

"We were made to work all day. The only times we were allowed to rest was on Sunday, every week. But, I made friends. I met Milliana, Shô, Wally, Simon, and Jellal. They were my friends there. I also met this old man named Rob. He was like a grandfather to me. Taking care of me and helping me. It was because of him, I decided I wanted to become a wizard. I tried with him but I couldn't do magic then.

'When I become a wizard, will I be able to fly on a broom?' young Erza asked.

'Maybe, but keep in mind, a wizard is nothing like the witches that you hear about in stories.' Rob said.

After a year, I felt that we had wasted enough of our lives here. That was when I decided to try and escape. I thought I was clever, but in the end, they caught me. They tortured me. They tortured me with such ferocity that I lost my right eye. This eye that I have is a fake one. It was made for me. Later, Jellal tried to come and rescue me. They caught him too. I was thrown back in prison. That was when I decided that enough was enough. I got everyone else to join me in a rebellion. It was almost successful. But the presence of mages made it unfair. We started to lose ground. Then there was a blast of magic aimed at me. Rob saved me by taking the blast himself.

'Erza, I know that you can do it. I believe in you'

That was when my magic was awakened. I was so angry that I used my magic to levitate and throw all metal and sharp objects at the attackers. I won. I ran and looked for Jellal. He was torturing the guards who had been keeping him there. He was different. He was nothing like the old, kind, and caring Jellal.

'Jellal, stop!'

'Why should I, they've kept us here as slaves. They deserved this. Then I will take over this project, to awaken Zeref. He has shown me true freedom. He has possessed me and shown me things.'

Jellal laughed. 'Erza, there is no such thing as true freedom!'

With that, I ran, looking for others to escape with me. I made it outside and into a boat. I was able to escape. The next day, I woke up on a beach. From there I went to Fairy Tail because of the stories that Rob would tell me. He had told me stories about Fairy Tail. Jellal is convinced that he is possessed by Zeref. We must stop him."

The others stood there in shock. Lucy said, "I'm sorry."

They stood there in silence. Then Romeo said, "We have to defeat Jellal!"

"Yeah, we will help you stop Jellal!" Gray said.

Juvia and Lucy nodded. They looked at Natsu.

"Well, I came this far. I wasted magical energy for you. I've got nothing else to do. And considering the fact that If I meet my master again, he would kill me for not stopping him, I'll help."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks"

Erza was bewildered. They actually cared for her.

"Wait, someone's coming." Romeo said.

"From the smell, it seems to be.." Natsu said.

From the almost dissipated smoke, they saw a figure emerge. It was Shô.

"Shô." Natsu said.

"Hello, sister, I have a message from Jellal."

**Ram: So~ how was it? Oh and you're all probably wondering what happened to the others. They are in intense care units. Except Mavis *growl* and Zeref *sigh***

**Mavis: YAY!**

**Zeref: WHY? **

**Ram: yeah, I said that I would answer the reviews here, but the truth is I'm too lazy to today. So I promise that tomorrow I will add another Chapter dedicated to the reviews up till tomorrow. Oh. Another thing. You're also wondering, wasn't he going to add Erza's story to the ebook? Yes. I will be adding it and it will be the story here but in more detail and definitely longer. So please with for it. ****ONLY ONE MORE PERSON CAN CLAIM THE THREE EBOOKS EARLY RELEASE TICKET! SO FAR TWO PEOPLE HAVE SOLVED THE PUZZLE. NEXT WEEK, I'LL BE WORKING ON THE EBOOK, SO THERE WILL BE UPDATES EVERY TWO DAYS, ONCE I'M DONE WITH THE TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC. I FULLY EXPECT TO FINISH IT ON SATURDAY OR MAYBE MONDAY. ANYWAYS, NEXT WEEK, I'LL ONLY UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY, AND SUNDAY. ALSO NEXT WEEK IS ANOTHER PUZZLE WITH A CHANCE TO RECEIVE THE LINK TO THE EBOOK, A FEW DAYS, BEFORE PUBLIC RELEASE. IT MIGHT BE EASIER OR HARDER. THIS TIME FIVE PEOPLE WILL WIN. PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

**Mavis: NO! please don't publish parts of my.. no of the Lumen Historie.**

**Zeref: Don't care whether you publish my book if you kill me!**

**Ram: ****REVIEW! ****THANKS FOR READING BYE!**

**Mavis: BYE!**


	18. reviews

**Ram: HI! Today, I will be answering all the questions that were asked in the reviews. Mavis here will be helping me. Zeref might help but he's currently sulking in the corner. **

**Zeref: *mumbling* he really didn't kill me.**

**Mavis: Aww, Zeref, don't be like that.**

**Zeref: *mumbling* Why did everyone but me get injured a inch from death?**

**Ram: Anyways, I won't be answering the questions that will ruin the story. Or questions that have already been answered in the story itself. So Mavis, what's the first review that you want to answer?**

**Mavis: Oh! This is from Happy Neko. Whoa that was a really long review.**

**Ram: where? *looks at the paper* whoa that is a really long review. Thanks!**

**Mavis: so there are several questions here. I'll read them one at a time.**

**Ram: *whispers* I think she's planning something. She's not usually so quiet nor calm, nor is she obedient.**

**Mavis: so lets see… Well, I can't find any obvious one sentence, with a question mark at the end questions so I will read it to you now: ****"****Hello here's a long review for ya putting in all that effort into this fanfic! Yay I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! Natsu's dark demeanor is what entices me the most! I am quite intrigued by this kind of Natsu and it got me even more hooked since he was raised by Acnologia and Zeref [Amazing ;)] Also with the whole Zeref and Mavis flashback I LOVED IT [again XD] and PLEASE I would prefer if you did their scenes nice and slow instead of rushing it. I repeat:DO NOT RUSH INTO THINGS! This fanfic is way too good and I would love this fanfic even more [although I'm giving this fanfic all the infinity thumbs up in the world XD Only a few fanfics had enraptured me like this and The Black Mage's Apprentice just hit the sweet spot ! ;)] So please take your time especially with Natsu and the gang. My advice though is change-it-up a bit like different in between Arc events or even like an OVA [that'll be cool] :P Also with Zeref and Mavis's interaction you're doing a fantastic job! But don't forget about the present Natsu and Fairy Tail is waiting for their adventures to continue! ;P ****** I LOVE Natsu's dark persona if anything since his "light-side" is reaching out don't make him all happy-go-lucky, I hope you don't [it'll just be boring] Instead since Natsu is easing his way up with everyone like Lucy [ Happy says: You liiiiiiiikkkkkke her! Natsu says: Shut up Happy!] You should still keep the cold-somewhat emotionless Natsu personality on but he can always show his soft-side and have his vulnerabilities like motion sickness...and mushrooms [especially with his "Luce", Sorry MAJOR NaLu fan!]*******

Anyways Questions: Since the Natsu we know is Romeo does that mean Happy is Romeo best buddy or is Happy also friends with Natsu? [the dark Natsu XD] Also how old is everyone is it the same age as actual manga/anime of FT and do the dragonslayers have an unknown age? Also is Gajeel going to be in this story? Finally is there more to Natsu's obsidian ruby necklace?! I ALSO hope you do another mushroom incident with Natsu now that was funny and maybe a flashback moment for an event in Natsu's past ;)  
Sorry for all the questions and this is a looooonnnng review. Sorry. Without further ado LOVE all the characters in the Author's Note with all our devil Fairy Tail characters butting in with you! My advice...Don't kill Zeref :P And have Erza beat up Natsu and Gray for destroying her strawberry cake XD -Mavis Vermillion you're alright [she's one of my favs ;)] Please update soon and don't rush the Arcs/events this plot is amazing...so don't ruin it! Please answer my questions, think about my advice, and please UPDATE REAL SOON! p.s.-Love the fact that Natsu can use different magic especially the celestial diamond keys! High-Five a great twist to the plot UPDATE SOON!"

**Ram: Wow, that's a lot. Still, Thanks for this long review Happy Neko! So first Natsu's cold demeanor, yeah, I got the inspiration for this story after reading "Eye of the Black Dragon" You should check it out. So I was thinking, there's not a lot of Natsu raised by Acnologia or Zeref stories out there, so I thought, why not right one about Zeref and Natsu. Then I just decided to throw Acnologia in there.**

**Mavis: OH! Thanks for liking me and Zeref! **

**Ram: Hey, Mavis, it's not your turn! **

**Mavis: *sticks out tongue* don't care**

**Ram: Now, there's the Mavis we know and love. So, and thanks for the thumbs up. About Happy, I haven't been adding him to the story much. I don't know why. It's not like I don't like Happy, it seems hard for me to add Happy in there. Oh, in this story, Natsu is 18. Lucy just turned 18, Erza is 19~20 (can't decide) Gray is 18, Romeo is 16, and yeah. About the timeline, I had to move everything to be a bit later than the original one. Because I had to make Acnologia disappear in x777, and I had to have Natsu be with Zeref, I made it like this. **

**Mavis: Thanks for having me as one of your favs!**

**Ram: NEXT!**

**Mavis: There's some spelling questions.**

**Ram: Oh, about those, I've fixed the selling errors you mentioned in the future chapters.**

**Mavis: oh, here's one: ". Death magic apparently makes you super angsty." It's from voidblade6.**

**Ram: yeah, I guess I mean look at Zeref.**

**Zeref: *sulking in corner* WHAT!**

**Ram: What are you doing there? **

**Zeref: What? Where? Stop asking me! Kill ME! **

**Ram: see?**

**Mavis: Here's an important one from TheOneMagic: "Isn't Laxus Makarov's GRANDson and Ivan is Makarov's son?"**

**Ram: Yeah, did I put Laxus as Makarov's son? Opps. Sorry for the mistake.**

**Mavis: A guest said….. NO! I will not read this. Zeref will get really happy!**

**Zeref: WHAT! WHAT! TELL ME!**

**Ram: just say it.**

**Mavis: *sighs* a guest said, kill Jellal. Kill Zeref.**

**Zeref: YAY! Ram you should listen to him, he or she is a true wise man or woman.**

**Ram: Nah, pass. So, about that review, I won't be killing Jellal anytime soon. He might even survive the tower of heaven. Zeref,**

**Zeref: *looks up expectantly, very happy.***

**Ram: nah, I won't. So here's the next chapter. Wow, already 1,066 words. Well happy reading!**

**Zeref: Waiii…**

***starting transmition***

**The journey up**

**Ram: Actually, I'm really sorry, but I'm really tired right now, so~ I won't be writing the next chapter today. I'll update tomorrow. Sorry!**


	19. IMPORTANT MESSAGE SORRY, AGAIN

_**HI!**_

_**Sorry, I haven't been updating for a while**_

_**just to be clear, this is not on Hiatus, nor is it discontinued.**_

_**Nor is it that I've run out of Ideas**_

_**My Life has been downright, busy.**_

_**With school starting, and getting ready for it, and now, i've run out of time to write.**_

_**So, about the ebook, I know that i promised that It would come out by August 30, but if you guys are willing to give up updates for the rest of the month, I can probably finish before the deadline.**_

_**for those who actually solved the puzzle, i will get it to you the satuday i finish it, if You guys all review saying**_

_**BOOK FIRST, STORY LATER**_

_**if you want the updates every saturday, and are willing to read the book later, review**_

_**STORY FIRST, BOOK LATER.**_

_**So, if the 2nd choice is the case, I promise, REALLY THIS TIME!, that i will finish the book by December this year. So, please tell me by this Saturday what to do.**_

_**For the contest, if you are a quest, you can win the last early bird ebook. Just review the answer to the riddle + email me at samuelpark0 **_

_**then I will ask you for your email, via email. **_

_**I will also be setting up a poll, so review and go to the poll!**_

_**Thanks, for reading this story, see you this Saturday, (or not and see you in the book)**_


	20. SOPA

_**HEY!**_

_**SORRY, BUT MY WEEKEND HAS BEEN HECTIC. MY UNCLE AND AUNT FROM KOREA CAME SO THAT IS WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE YET. **_

_**BUT I PROMISE, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT.**_

_**ANYWAYS, CONGRESS IS TRYING TO PASS A "FIXED" VERSION OF SOPA. THIS WILL ALLOW THE GOVERNMENT TO MONITER AND DELETE WEBSITES, THAT HOST THINGS THAT ARE CONSIDERED TO HAVE COMITTED "FELLONY". IF THIS PASSES, THEN ALL WEBSITE THAT HAVE THOSE ARE TO BE SHUT DOWN. THAT MEANS BYE YOUTUBE, FANFICTION, FICTIONPRESS, ALL FANFICTION WEBSITES, DEVIANT ART, ANIME AND MANGA WEBSITES. IF YOU CAN, I URGE YOU TO GO AND PETTITION FOR IT'S REMOVAL. THANKS!**_

**_MAVIS: PLEASE!_**

**_ZEREF: WAIT, IF IT PASSES, THEN I DIE. YAY!_**

**_RAM: ... *SWEAT DROP*_**

**_ERZA: THAT IS A BAD IDEA!_**

**_NATSU: YEAH, PLEASE PETTITION!_**

**_RAM: SEE YOU NEXT WEEK._**


	21. Okay, so I'll update

_**Okay~**_

_**so, some of you want an update. **_

_**So then i'll give you one. **_

_**My main reason for not updating was NO TIME!**_

_**For those of you who've been back to school for a month understand. If you don't, LUCKY YOU!**_

_**SO, I had planned to update sometime last week or two, but I had to have an appendectomy (Removal of the Appendix) So I was delayed. Also, I've lost my usb of info That i collected over three months. But, the good thing is my ideas weren't on there so phew~**_

_**Anyways, I will update by this Friday or Saturday. **_

_**If you want it faster, PM me with ideas on what to do. Or a refresher course on the Tower of Heaven Arc.**_

_**So, This is RAMPAKSLUE0 signing off.**_

_**Bye~**_

_***end of transmision***_


End file.
